D3 The Mighty Ducks My Way
by sweetgirl8353
Summary: Su and the Ducks are back, and at Eden Hall. Will the be able to survive and stick together while everyone is against them? And will Su finally realizes she has feelings for her best friend?
1. Chapter 1

**D3 The Mighty Ducks My Way**

Summary: Su and the Ducks have been awarded full scholarships to Eden Hall Academy. That should be good right; they all get to go to school together. Wrong. From the moment they get there they are bullied by the Varsity team, and have to put up with their new Coach. Who Charlie hates with a passion. What will happen when Su's best friend Adam gets transferred to Varsity? And will she realize she does have feeling for him that are more then friendly? Find out in D3 The Mighty Ducks My Way.


	2. Chapter 2

**D3 The Mighty Ducks My Way**

I quickly bounded down the stairs. My hair flying behind me. Today is going to be perfect, I just know it.

"Mom I'm heading over to Adam's" I yelled as I ran into the kitchen and I grabbed a granola bar from off the counter.

"Now, but Su I just made you breakfast." My Mom said coming over to me and I smiled.

"Ah I thought I smelled something burning." I tore the wrapper off and dug into my granola bar while my Mom playfully hit my arm. After shoving the food down my mouth I quickly turned around and ran smack into my Dad.

"What's the hurry Su?"

"First day of school, and all of us Minnesota Ducks want to ride skate together, and I am excited because I haven't seen any of them for the past two weeks." I said grabbing my backpack from off the floor and hurrying to the front door my parents trailing behind me. I opened the closet door and grabbed my skates.

"I got to go, love you guys." I said kissing both of their cheeks and running out the door. I sprinted over into the next yard and ran up to the front door and rang the doorbell. The door opened and revealed Rose the housekeeper.

"Why hello Miss Su, haven't seen you in awhile, come on in." She said motioning me in but I shook my head no.

"No it's fine Rose just tell Adam I'm here." She nodded and shut the door and I walked off to his driveway and sat down and took my sandals off and started putting my skates and pads on. Just as I had got my skates on I heard a voice from behind me.

"Long time no see." I quickly turned around and smiled up at my best friend. Adam Banks. I stood up and skated over to him and gave him a huge hug. He returned it and we pulled apart and looked at each other.

"Adam it's so good to see you again." I said smiling, and he nodded.

"I know even though you were gone two weeks it felt like two years." I smiled and hugged him again. He was looking good as usual. I looked him over and started laughing.

"What?" He asked looking himself over and I shook my head.

"What are you wearing?" He sighed as I looked him over. Khaki pants, a light blue dress up shirt with a navy sweater vest and a red tie.

"My parents forced me too, like always." I laughed and replied.

"My parents are just as rich as yours and they don't force me to look like a"- I looked him over again-"cake eater." He laughed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I must be dressed badly if you, a cake eater yourself is calling me a cake eater." He started putting his skates on as I put my pads on. Our outfits were definitely different; I was just in shorts and a t-shirt with my hair up in a ponytail.

"So how was that ceremony?" I asked, it had been several days ago but I had been in the Caribbean and had missed it. I had actually just gotten home last night, and was excited to see everyone again. When I had learned all of us Ducks had been awarded scholarships I had been ecstatic. For the past two years the only way I could be in contact with the out of state Ducks was through, e-mail, letters, phone, calls, and cards. And for the past two summers the out of state Ducks had come and spent one moth her in Minnesota with us, but I had been in the Caribbean when they had came this year, so I was defiantly looking forward to seeing them. Adam sighed and said.

"Fine I guess, Coach just talked about us and then the Dean said how happy he was we would be joining his school and then we posed for pictures. All in all it was kinda boring."

"I bet. I am so excited to see everyone again, and to have Coach there it will rock." Adam looked down and said.

"Su, Coach won't be there." I stopped and looked up at him.

"What do you mean, won't be there?"

"He got a job with the Junior Goodwill Games, he isn't coaching us anymore. We have a new guy Coach Orion, I think?" I was in shock, Coach bailing on us. Wow, this is a mood killer. I sighed and weakly smiled.

"Alright that's a set back, but all the Ducks will be there and I have missed them so much." Adam smiled and looked past me.

"They have missed you as well."

"How can you tell?"

"Because they're speeding right towards as I speak." He said pointing behind me and I turned around to see it was true. Charlie, Fulton, Connie, Guy, Goldberg, and Averman were all speed skating towards us in the driveway. I smiled at all of them as they took notice of me.

"Su!" They all cried out as I was enveloped in hugs and what not.

"Guys you have no idea how much I missed you all and the others." We started taking off for school as the Ducks told me what they had been doing for the past few weeks. Sadly I learned Portman had bailed on us as well.

"Remind me to never go on vacation again, too much has happened and I hate being out of the loop." I complained as we skated down a hill doing the Flying V. We were talking and I didn't even notice Goldberg and Charlie skate off till later.

"Hey guys where did Goldberg and Charlie go?" I asked as everyone looked behind them. We all shrugged.

"What I can tell you is that Goldberg is either dead or seriously hurt." Averman joked as we laughed.

"They better catch up soon or they're going to be late." Connie said as we skated under a bridge. Guy was about to respond when we heard a scream and Charlie and Goldberg landed right in front of us.

"Go Goldberg!" I cheered as we skated forward. We soon were at Eden Hall skating quickly through the campus.

"Hey guys I found a backdoor!" Charlie yelled opening a door and ushering us into it. Wherever we are it sure is dark.

"It looks like we're backstage." I whispered to Connie as I heard someone's voice blare through the speakers.

"Move forward you two!" Charlie said shoving us forward causing us to knock into Goldberg who went flying forward running into a curtain.

"Goldberg!" We yelled skating after him as we all tripped and landed in a heap with a huge red curtain over us. We scrambled to get the curtain over us and when we did we saw the entire school laughing at us. I felt my cheeks get red as an older man looked down disapprovingly at us. Charlie took the time to introduce us.

"Hi. We're the Ducks." That made everyone laugh harder and I heard Connie next to me.

"Technically we're half the Ducks, the other half is laughing at us." I followed her gaze and saw Luis, Julie, Russ, Dwayne, and Ken all laughing.

--

"Guys!" I said calling over to the other Ducks as I rushed over and gave them all hugs. We were in the office of Dean Buckley, who wanted to talk to us about our behavior earlier.

"Charlie, man this is not a good start to our year." Ken said walking over to Charlie who smiled.

"Don't worry Kenny, these prepsters aren't gonna do anything to us." Charlie said walking forward looking at an ant colony.

"Check it out, antsville." We all crowed around it and watched the ants moved in a bored interest.

"You can learn a lot from ants." We all back away quickly as we looked up and saw Dean Buckley. He continued talking.

"These Brazilian fire ants can teach you a lot. About successful societal structure. You see there's a queen in there. The rest are dedicated worker ants. Everybody pulls their own weight. Nobody complains. There's harmony and growth. Same here at Eden Hall only you are the workers, the backbone."

"And you're the queen?" Russ asked as we snickered. Dean Buckley sighed and moved away from the ants.

"You all had an interesting start to the day, especially you 8." He said looking at all of us Minnesota Ducks.

"But why don't we start on a clean slate, I have your schedules here." He said walking over to his desk and picking up a small stack of papers.

"Why don't I just call you, and you can come get it." We all nodded and he started calling out names.

"Susanna Granger." I sighed as he said my full name and stepped forward; he looked at me and asked.

"Are you're parents, Mike and Ann Granger?" I nodded knowing what would be coming next.

"Ah I know them well, the last time I saw you, you were ten and so excited about playing hockey on the Hawks. I guess that didn't work out for you if you're now a Duck."

"And proud of it." I said dryly as I took my schedule and listened as he called everyone else. Adam patted me on the back and I weakly smiled up at him.

--

The rest of the day went by quickly, from weird teachers, like Mr. Bloster, who refers to history as a giant and us a dwarf and how we have to ride it, to Ms. Cranker who likes giving out quizzes whenever she feels like it. We also were getting picked on by the Varsity team, well they guys were. Julie, Connie and I were getting hit on by the Varsity team. I was snow deemed the Hot Duck. Adam seemed very angry about it though when they called me that, along with the rest of the Ducks. By the time hockey practice was around I was ready to let off some steam.

We changed quickly and made our way out onto the ice going past a sneering varsity.

"How about it, Cowboy. Round up?" Charlie asked turning towards Dwayne who was about to nod when Connie interrupted.

"Hey, Charlie, shouldn't we wait for the new coach before messing around?"

"This is how we practice. Duck hockey, Connie. You'll have to get use to it sooner or later. Well come on Cowboy. Hit it." Dwayne smiled and yelled.

"Yee-ha! Round 'em up doggies!" We all scattered around the ice avoiding Dwayne and his deadly lasso. Adam pushed past me causing me to fall behind and get caught by Dwayne.

"I hate you Adam." I called out as I fell over trying to get the rope off me; all I heard was his laugh. Dwayne went after Charlie and got him and he tripped and landed and then a whistle blew off. We all looked as a man skated forward and stopped right in front of Charlie.

"My name is Coach Orion. You may call em Coach or Coach Orion." Charlie stood up and smirked.

"Well you can call me Charlie." He held out his hand as we all held our breaths. It wasn't good when Charlie got cocky like now.

"That must be what that C on your jersey stands for, huh? It sure doesn't stand for captain."

"Sorry Coach. We were just messin around with you, you know?" Russ said quickly before Charlie could say anything. Charlie is known for having a bad temper, and we don't need it flaring up right now.

"Hey Bombay gave him the C." Goldberg said and Coach Orion replied.

"And I respect that, but that's the past. This is my team now and I'll be selecting a captain." We all watched as Charlie's face darkened.

"You gotta be kidding right? I mean you're the rookie here, we all have been together for four years."

"Yeah." We all replied.

"Ok, Charlie. Laps right now." Coach Orion said and Charlie sarcastically asked.

"How many, Coach Orion?"

"I don't recall saying." Charlie sighed and skated off to do laps as we remained standing watching our new coach. I could already tell we would be having problems.

"Now you listen up and you listen up good. We are here for one reason and one reason only. You know what it is? It starts with a W."

"To win, Coach Orion, sir!" Averman bellowed out as he snickered.

"No, to work. And it all begins with defense. I've seen your tapes; I know you can score goals. I just don't know if you can bloke them." I glared as he talked to us; I looked up at Adam who was still looking at Coach Orion.

"Hey!" Goldberg cried out but stopped seeing Coach Orion's reaction.

"Sorry sir." He said quietly as Coach Orion continued.

"You're not kids or little ducks anymore. So I'm not going to treat you that way. You're gonna learn to play two-way hockey. Offense and defense. It's gonna take one thing. It starts with a W." I cringed as Averman opened his mouth; this isn't going to be good.

"To work, Coach Orion, Sir."

"No." He said quickly and Averman sighed.

"Will. It's gonna take real will, if you want to play in my barn."

"Shouldn't you say pond, since we're Ducks?" Averman asked as I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up Averman!" We all yelled at the same time as Coach Orion looked very annoyed.

"Alright count off. Let's climb the ladder."

--

We all limped to the locker room. I collapsed on a bench next to Connie towards the front of the room.

"I can't feel my legs." I complained as I leaned against a locker. Everyone grumbled but it all stopped as Coach Orion walked in the locker room.

"The Eden Hall Academy requires you to maintain a C average to compete. I believe that's a bad rule. I don't want C players on my team. B's or better or you're gonna be riding the pine pony. Now you got 15 minutes after practice to clear this locker room. You got homework to do. Oh and stay clear of Varsity till we play them in the J.V.-Varsity Showdown." He walked out of the room and Connie pointed to the paper he attached to the board.

"He left our positions."

"Connie will you check for me?" I asked and she nodded, she went up and yelled back at me.

"1st line center." I looked up in surprise; I thought I would be getting 2nd, like always. Adam always gets first and I'm after him. Our skill level is pretty much the same; maybe Coach Orion thought I was a tad bit better. I zoned out as I heard everyone else complain about their positions but I perked my ears up as I heard Adam's voice say.

"I'm not even posted."

"Yeah you are, Adam Banks, 3rd line center." What? How in the world is he 3rd line, he's the best player on our team.

"Varsity." Connie said and I opened my eyes.

"I made Varsity?" Adam asked and moved back over to his locker. No way could Adam be on Varsity. He was a Duck. Suddenly nothing was perfect anymore.

(Please R and R! I do not own The Mighty Ducks.)


	3. Chapter 3

**D3 The Mighty Ducks My Way**

"Bye Guys!" Adam and I yelled as we skated into our neighborhood, the rest of the Minnesota Ducks yelled bye and continued skating. The out of state Ducks were staying in the dorms at Eden Hall, how unlucky of them considering that's where Varsity stays as well. I sighed as I continued skating, here was to the end of the first day of school, which sucked. Besides varsity picking on all of us, Charlie was in a bad mood because of Coach Orion taking away his C and everything that goes with it. And when he was in a bad mood we all knew about it, the entire time over here all he did was complain about Orion. I hope the rest of the Ducks will survive till they get home.

I looked over at Adam who had been eerily quiet the rest of the day; I had a hunch on what it was about.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I asked breaking the silence and Adam looked up at me startled, as if he forgot I was there. He smiled sheepishly and shook his head while skating ahead.

"It's nothing." He said as we skated past a poodle that was barking at us, and trying to get off his leash to chase us. I rolled my eyes as his owner, a stuck up man named Mr. Woyer, pulled the dog away from us.

"C'mon Adam, tell me."

"It's not important Su." I stopped and grabbed his arm and turned him towards me.

"Everything you say is important, now tell me." I said in a demanding tone as Adam sighed and nodded. We started skating again as he talked.

"It's just…I'm on varsity." He said looking ahead as I thought, don't remind me.

"Yeah Adam, I know. I was there when Connie read if off the sheet, you don't have to repeat it." I said in a joking tone, but I couldn't keep the slight edge out of it, but Adam didn't seem to notice as he continued.

"I'm on varsity. They're a great team, I mean look at all of those banners, but they're not the…" He stopped and I finished for him.

"The Ducks?" He nodded and looked down as we came upon our houses. We stopped in front of mine since it came first and he turned towards me and said.

"You know varsity doesn't want us here, and they're only going to give you guys a harder time. What if the Ducks start hating me?" He asked quietly, his voice soft and I stared back at him. This was one of the few times I had seen Adam like this, so…vulnerable. Even when Adam had fights with his Dad, or when he got benched two years ago at the Junior Goodwill Games, he had never been like this. And in a small way it scared me.

I placed a hand on his arm as he looked up at me, with sadness in his eyes.

"Adam, whether or not you're on varsity is not going to change anything with the Ducks. Like it won't change anything with us, we'll still be friends. I mean the only difference now is that you won't be playing with us, so what. I mean sure you're our best player, but we'll manage. We'll just hang out at school and on weekends, Adam this doesn't change a thing."

"But what if it does Su? What if the Ducks start turning against me or what if I become like varsity and start treating you guys bad?"

"Adam Jeffrey Banks, don't you dare talk like that! You are one of the kindest, funniest, greatest person I have ever met. And that will never change."

"Well if I recall I wasn't so great when we were on the Hawks." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair; he never seemed to forget being a hawk.

"Adam that was years ago. You were ten! You were just a punk, just like I was. Along with everyone else at that age. And if you think the Ducks still hold it against you then you are very mistaken. They forgave you, _us _a long time ago. Why can't you see that?" I asked sadly as he looked down.

"I'm sorry Su, it's just I can't help but think about how horrible I was to them." He whispered and I nodded.

"You're not alone Adam, I still feel bad sometimes too."

"Yeah but you weren't nearly as bad as I was. You played fair, you didn't throw them to the ice, and you didn't pick on them off the ice."

"Yeah but I stilled them hard, and I took some joy when they fell, and I cheered when we scored and laughed when they made fools of themselves. But Adam that was a long time ago, you got to stop thinking about that. Think right now; think about how the Ducks are your friends not your enemies." He slowly nodded and looked down at me and gave a small smile. I was surprised when he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his chest listening to his steady heartbeat. It was times like these with Adam that I longed for. When he bared his heart and soul to me, knowing that I would always be there for him.

He let go and pulled away and bent down and kissed me on the cheek. Once he pulled back I brought a hand to my cheek which was now burning and looked up at him.

"What was that for?" He smiled and shrugged.

"For helping me I guess and for just being you. Well I going to head to my house I'll see you later." I nodded and muttered a bye as he skated off to his house. I stood there the entire time watching as he skated up his driveway and to his front door. Once I heard the door shut with a soft bang I turned around and slowly headed up to my house. Hand still on my cheek, where my skin was still warm.

Why did that happen to me? I wondered as I opened the door and stepped inside my house. I didn't have much time to think about it because as soon as I shut the door my Mom came bounding out of the living room looked happy to see me. I inwardly groaned, everyday on the first day of school my Mom would make me tell her everything that had happened that day, in detail, and I usually repeated everything at least three times before she would let me go.

"Hey dear how was school, c'mon tell me all about it." She said grabbing my arm and dragging me into the living room skates and all. She pushed me down onto the couch and sat next to me as she looked at me excitedly.

"So what happened today? How is everyone, I haven't seen the Ducks in a long time. What's it like to go to school with your very best friends? IS the school nice? DO you have good teachers?" She kept rambling on and on as I just watched her starting to get dizzy with all of her words.

"Mom!" I yelled grabbing her arms and she looked at me in shock.

"Just slow down for a sec ok? Today well today was pretty bad." I said releasing her and looked down.

"Why what happened?" My Mom asked concerned as she saw how depressed I was.

"Eden Hall happened, with all their cake-eaters!" I said sinking back into the couch and my Mom waited for me to continue knowing whatever I had to say would be good since I said cake-eater.

"Varsity is treating us like crap; our new coach took away Charlie's C and Adam…" I stopped talking as I thought about Adam again.

"You and Adam didn't have a fight did you? I remember that last time you two had a huge argument, you two were ten and you pushed him down that big hill in the park." I groaned thinking of that day, Adam and I had gotten into a fight because he had defended me against a bully, when I could have easily taken him. We fought, shoved a little and I pushed a hill causing him to get stitches on his chin. But by the next day we were back to being friends.

"Mom like I said before I am sorry for doing that, and no we didn't have a fight."

"Well then what happened?"

"He got switched to varsity." I said quietly unbuckling my skates and sliding them off my feet.

"Aw Su, it's not the end of the world is it?" My Mom asked putting her arms around me as I mumbled.

"It's the end of mine."

--

I smiled as the bell rang and Julie, Connie and I hurried out of Mr. Bloster's classroom. He had continued on his dwarf, giant talk, and chucked the dwarf at Guy, which was pretty funny considering Guy fell to the floor and none of us made a move to help him, not even Connie. Come to think about it those two have been acting rather frosty towards each other, I'll ask her about it later.

"Man that guy is weird." I said as we walked to our lockers, which were all next to each other, how nice. I was happy, lunch was next and I was starving. Mom had made pancakes that had been burned to a crisp, so I just didn't eat. As I was opening my locker I heard a voice sneer behind me.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Su Granger." I turned around and came face to face with Tracy Fuller, my nemesis. She looked like your average cake-eater; she was in a red cheerleading outfit with her red hair up in a ponytail, not a single hair out of place. I looked her up and down and smirked and leaned against my lockers, I was also looking good today. With jeans on, and a t-shirt that read chick with a picture of a baby chicken beneath it, my hair was up in a messy bun and guys had been drooling.

"Tracy, haven't seen you in awhile." I remarked leaning against my locker. Connie and Julie stood on my sides watching the exchange probably wondering what's going on, considering they have never met Tracy.

"You're a cheerleader?" I asked smirking as she said.

"Yeah got something wrong with that?" I laughed and shook my head no.

"No it suits you, so who are you after then, basketball captain, football, who's the unlucky victim?" She huffed but then smirked.

"Please Su you know those sports mean nothing here, it's all about hockey."

"Ah so you're going after Reilly then, maybe you should go for Cole, I'm sure he's a great guy underneath the dumbness." Julie and Connie snickered as Tracey just fumed.

"No even better, you know him. A certain Adam Banks." My smirk completely vanished as she said his names, but I recovered quickly and fired back.

"Please I have known Adam since I was three, he'll never go out with the likes of you." Tracey laughed and responded.

"Oh and he really wants to go out with you? Hockey Su. That's all you'll ever be, get use to it." She turned and walked off her cheerleader friends walking after her. I sighed and turned back towards my locker and started putting my books away, well aware of Julie and Connie watching me.

"Who was that?" Julie asked and I replied.

"Tracy Fuller our parents have been going to the same parties for years. And we hate each other."

"That much is obvious." Connie remarked and I nodded.

"So she's going after Adam?" I shrugged and nodded.

"Yeah, but he'll never like her. She is so beneath him, and she only wants him because she thinks he's cute. She doesn't like him for who he is, and that's the sad part."

"I think you're just jealous that she's going after Adam." Julie remarked as I snorted.

"I do not like Adam like that. How many times have I said that over the last four years? I don't like him. He's like a brother to me and liking him would be wrong on some many different-"I turned around and stopped dead cold in my tracks. Across the hall Tracy was talking to Adam. She was giggling at something he said and rested her hand on his arm. My blood boiled as they talked some more.

"Levels." I whispered darkly and Connie placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Still think you're not jealous?" I glared at her as I turned around and slammed my locker shut and said.

"Let's go." They followed me as I left that scene behind.

--

I sat down at our table with Julie and across from me and Connie next to me. I attacked my pasta with my fork, shoveling it into my mouth as Julie and Connie watched in concern. Connie took my fork away from me and said.

"Su are you sure you're alright?" I nodded and started tapping my nails on the wooden table. Connie rolled her eyes and went back to saying.

"So like I was saying to the woman, I'm not rude you're the one who's rude." Julie nodded and Guy said.

"Are you sure about that Connie?" Connie rolled her eyes and said.

"Was I talking to you Guy? No." She turned away from him and he rolled his eyes.

"Hey what's going on with you two?" I asked as Goldberg sat down next to Julie with a tray full of goodies, Averman sat down next to me.

"Oh we broke up." Connie said quietly.

"Oh." I said going back to eating. Connie and Guy breaking up wasn't anything new. For those two being in love, they sure fought a lot. I looked around our table to find everyone there, except Ken, who's lunch was getting taken from him by varsity, and Charlie, Russ, and Fulton weren't here, neither was Adam. Probably with Tracy. I though bitterly as I munched on some carrots. Why am I so upset about that? I wondered as Ken walked over and started eating what was left of his lunch, but being the nice Ducks that we are we all passed some of our food down to him, even Goldberg did it.

I looked around the cafeteria and saw Adam walk in, he looked around for and couldn't see us, and I guess Guy saw him because he yelled.

"Yo Banksie over here!" Adam looked over at us and smiled and started walking towards us. He walked past the varsity table, but was pulled back by Reilly. I sighed as Adam sat down at their table. I ate some more and I looked up to see Charlie, Russ, and Fulton walking into the cafeteria, something was up though.

"What are those three up to?" I asked as everyone turned their attention to them. They walked by varsity and were pulled back by Reilly and Cole. They didn't look that sad about it though.

"I know that look, that's the pranking look." Averman said and it was true. There was a certain evil glint in their eyes as Cole took something green out of the paper bag. And suddenly there was in uproar in the cafeteria and Charlie, Russ, And Fulton ran away with varsity saved for Adam chasing after them. People screamed as whatever Charlie had put in the bag, ended in front of them. Tracy ran right past me screaming and I laughed and called out.

"Bye Tracy!" Her response was to scream louder, and suddenly all of us Ducks were up chasing varsity who was chasing our friends. As we ran I took one last look at Adam who was watching me, he smiled and I ran ahead. We ran right past the dean who was in between the door and the wall and we ran around campus and we ran around a bush when we heard a loud whisper.

"Guys over here!" We followed it and walked through the bushes to see Charlie, Russ, and Fulton standing there laughing.

"Did you guys see the look on their faces?" Fulton asked as he brought a hand to his stomach.

"Yeah, and when Cole sniffed it, ah good times." Russ said laughing as he collapsed on the ground followed by all of us.

"What did you guys put in there?" I asked as our laughter subsided.

"Horse poop." And the laughter rose again.

--

We all skated fast with Luis in the lead as usual. Practice was a tiring one but I had to admit it was a good workout. We hadn't been worked this hard since the Junior Goodwill Games. And I know the other Ducks may not like it, but I did. We were learning practical plays and executing them, Coach was strict but there was no doubt about it, he knew what he was doing. And Charlie may hate him but he can't say he can't coach; it's just different then what Coach Bombay taught us. I looked sympathetically at Julie as she barfed over the railing. We all skated past her quickly and decided to stop just so we wouldn't have to go by her, and Goldberg was placed in the net. Something tells me he had been planning that.

We were scrimmaging now and it was going good. Ken had the puck and Charlie was in front of him trying to get it away from him. But sadly Charlie is not a defenseman.

"Freeze! I said freeze!" Coach yelled as we all came to a halt. Averman froze in place and smashed into the boards.

"Averman!" Coach cried out exasperated.

"I did freeze." Averman mumbled as he tried to stand up. Coach skated up to Charlie and asked.

"Where's the one place you never want to clear the puck?"

"It looked open." Charlie said.

"Just answer the question Conway." And that's when Charlie exploded.

"Listen, I'm not a defenseman I'm a scorer!" We all watched in silence as Coach sighed and said.

"Follow me." He led Charlie over to the penalty box and sat him in there. He turned towards us and yelled.

"Anybody share his opinion?" There was silence over the ice as none of us dared speak. Charlie looked at us with pleading eyes as we avoided his gaze.

"Alright then take a knee." We all did as I was between Connie and Luis. Coach skated over and picked up the stray puck.

"What's the one thing all great teams have in common?"

"Great coaching." Averman said smiling cheekily as I rolled my eyes.

"Don't try to suck up to me, Averman." Averman sighed and listened.

"Defense. See, unlike scoring, defense never quits. But to play great defense, you need one thing above all else."

"I bet it starts with a W." Averman murmured.

"Confidence. Listen, if you learn nothing else when you're here, you learn this. All right? Because it's not just about hockey. It's easy to be confident when you have control of the puck. It's very, very difficult to keep that confidence. When you got to take whatever strange bounces life throws your way. Don't be careless, but don't be too careful either. You cannot be afraid to lose. That's how you gain the confidence to attack the game when the puck isn't yours. That's how you attack life, even when you think you don't have control. And that's how you play real defense." There was silence as we all soaked in what he said.

"Alright, now hit the showers." Coach yelled blowing his whistle as everyone got up and headed to the locker room, I followed them and looked behind me to see Coach standing in the same position. I turned around and skated over to him, as everyone else was gone. He heard me skating because he turned towards me and asked.

"Granger, what are you doing here? You only have 15 minutes to clear out of the locker room."

"I know Coach, but I just wanted to tell you something."

"Make it quick." I nodded and began.

"Coach I know you may not like us, and you probably don't want to coach us. But I just wanted to say that the Ducks are good people. Even Charlie when he isn't blowing his top. And we are a good hockey team, we may not know how to defend but we can score, and I just wanted to say is that I hope that you come to like us. And also that some day we'll make you proud of us." Before he could say anything I skated off, I do only have 13 minutes.

(Please R and R! I do not own The Mighty Ducks.)


	4. Chapter 4

**D3 The Mighty Ducks My Way**

I leaned against my locker excited. In less then a few minutes we would be playing our first game against the Blake Bears. I smiled as I watched everyone chat excitedly; Connie was next to me talking to Julie who was across from us. The only thing I didn't like were these crappy Eden Hall Warriors jerseys, we're Ducks, not Warriors. Charlie walked over to me and sat on my free side and everyone watched us. The Ducks knew I was the go to girl when it came to knowing about our opponents.

"So Su what can you tell me?" Charlie asked smiling as everyone looked at me curiously.

"They're a good team but"- I smirked-"we'll take them." Charlie smiled and clapped my on the shoulder as everyone else resumed their talking.

"That's what I want to hear." Just then Coach Orion walked into the room and all conversation stopped.

"Well what are you sitting around for, get up there!" We all stood up and walked chatting excitedly as we did. Coach was not going to bring down our mood right now. We walked out and watched the other team practice; they were dressed in blue and green and were pretty good.

"Get going!" We all took to the ice as the band played; we all got to the bench.

"Gather around. Let's go. Hustle up. Come on." Coach called as we huddled around him.

"All right think defense. All right hands in. Here we go." Charlie looked at all of us as we smiled and started quacking.

"Quack, quack."

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! What the hell's that? Knock that off." We all looked at him shocked, he just stopped our quacking! We're Duck's it's what we do! I thought as he continued.

"All right, go team on the count of two. Here we go. One, two."

"Go team." We replied unenthusiastically. As Charlie, Averman, Fulton, Julie, Kenny, and Luis headed to the ice. I stood next to Connie as I looked around the arena; I didn't like the choice of colors, red and black weren't really my favorite colors especially since black reminded me of the Hawks and Iceland. I shuddered remembering those teams. I looked around at the people and Connie and I waved at who had taken the day off from her job at Mickey's to come and watch us. My parents weren't here, they were football fans so when it came to hockey they had no idea what was going on, but they suffered through it during the Junior Goodwill games as they watched it here with the rest of the Duck's parents. I almost laughed remembering how they all had parties on days we played and watched the games together. I also loved the fact that all of our parents were really good friends, and we got to see each other a lot because of it.

My eyes went over the band playing and I rolled my eyes as I saw them all wearing sunglasses trying to come off as cool. You're in the marching band, you're not gonna come off as cool. But at least they can play. My eyes landed on varsity who looked rather unhappy to be there, sitting right in front of Reilly and Cole was Adam, all decked out in a red Warriors sweater. I frowned as I saw who was sitting next to him…Tracy. My blood boiled as she whispered something in his ear which made him smile. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention away from them.

"Jealous Su?" Connie asked next to me with an amused look on her face. I raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Me? Nah. When can I get on that ice and hurt someone?" I asked hurriedly as Connie rolled her eyes. I watched carefully as Charlie took the face off and obtained the puck and sent it sailing into the net. We all went crazy as we cheered.

"Go Charlie!" Connie and I yelled in unison as Charlie skated past us holding out his hand as we clapped it.

"All right knock off the celebration, act like you've scored before." Coach yelled and we all shut up.

"Granger get out there!' Coach yelled and I hopped over the railing. I skated past a bear and shoved him into the ice and was satisfied when he fell to the ground, I love this sport. Averman had the puck and I was open.

"Pass me the puck!" I yelled and it went sailing my way. I got it easily and started skating down towards their goal; I skated past their players with ease, till I was close enough and I shot it in. I was rewarded with the buzzer going off.

"Yes!" I cheered as I felt arms go around me. I took the face off as I pasted it to Russ.

"It's knucklepuck time!" He yelled as it went in. The game went on, with us keeping the puck away from Julie. Just then Luis got it and went sailing down the ice. I cringed, remembering he had only stopped once since we've known and that was at our final game against Iceland two years ago.

"He's got no brakes!" I heard Goldberg cry out from the bench. Luis shot the puck and jumped over the net and crashed into the boards. I cheered as the puck went in and hurried over along with Connie, Russ, Kenny, and Dwayne, to Luis, who was trying to stand up.

"Man that was fresh." Russ remarked as he pulled Luis up.

"Great, Luis you scored!" Kenny said as Luis looked around in a dazed expression.

"Way to go!" Connie cheered smiling.

"You scored Luis! It was amazing!" I gushed as I patted him on the back.

"Are you ok?" Russ asked concerned as Luis tried skating. We started skating as well as we heard Luis say.

"I love our team." We heard a thud and turned around to find him lying on the ice.

"Oh, I guess not." Russ said as we pulled him up and over to the bench.

"Don't worry Luis, you'll be fine." I said as I took his helmet off for him and looked into his dark eyes.

"Can you see me Luis?" He vaguely nodded and smirked up at me.

"Hey Su when did you get a twin?" I raised an eyebrow and looked at Russ, Kenny, Fulton, and Guy who all shrugged.

"Can I get her number?" He mumbled and I nodded.

"Sure, Luis. I'll give you my nonexistent twin's number." He nodded and smiled staring off into space. I chuckled as I took my seat next to Kenny. I looked around the arena and locked eyes with Adam for a moment I turned away quickly, and felt my cheeks getting warmer. I watched happily as Dwayne got the puck and handled it like he always done and got it in. Averman then had the puck and moved it really quickly in front of him and passed it to Fulton without the goalie knowing, it went in easily and I cheered. Next Fulton got it and did his signature shot that knocked the goalie to the ground and secured us a goal. I listened in as Kenny and Russ started talking.

"Yo Russ, you to teach me hot to talk some trash." Kenny said and I had to suppress my laughter, Kenny talk trash. Now that was a humorous idea.

"It can't be taught Kenny, man. I mean it's got to be the first thing that comes to your mind. You just got to go for it. Try it." I watched in amusement as Kenny looked around to find an unlucky victim. Sadly he found the worse one.

"Hey ref you-" Russ placed his hand over his mouth as the ref looked at us suspiciously. Russ and I smiled cheekily at him till he looked away.

"Uh-uh pick another target." Russ said taking his hand off of Kenny's mouth.

"Hey number 44, you, you, you, you play, you play, you don't play real good." Kenny said lamely as number 44 just shook his head ands aid whatever. I smacked my forehead with my hand, Kenny had much to learn.

"Shorter man get to the point." Kenny nodded and stood up and leaned over the railing.

"Hey number 9, bite me!" The player came over and shoved Kenny who landed on Russ and me. We both broke out laughing as Kenny groaned in pain.

"Now we're getting somewhere." He said as we helped Kenny up. Kenny turned towards me and asked.

"Su am I really that bad at trash talking?" I sighed and looked over at Russ who was going to be laughing soon. I patted Kenny on the back and said.

"Well Kenny don't take this the wrong way, but Adam could do better then that." Russ broke out laughing and nodded. Kenny looked shocked as Russ continued for me.

"It's true man, last summer cake-eater talked some serious trash at the North Star game we went to."

"I don't remember that." Kenny mumbled and Russ nodded.

"Of course you don't you weren't there little man. That was when you were doing that skating competition in California, it happened a week before you came out." We looked up as the buzzer went up and saw that Charlie scored just as the second period ended 9-0 favor us. This game is in the bag. We began the third period weak as Fulton had the puck and shot it but the goalie blocked it. I groaned as Charlie tried was about ready to shoot it in when it got stolen from a player. The Bears went down the ice to Julie who was all alone considering everyone else was up by the Bear's goal. I winced as I heard the buzzer go off.

"Where's your defense!" Coach cried out, as I took to the ice. I tried helping but it wasn't working. They kept scoring on us; I was only on the ice for a second before Coach called me in and sent Connie and Guy out. I flinched Charlie got knocked to the ground and the Bears scored again and in his anger Charlie broke his stick against our post. He then got a two minute penalty.

"Goldberg, Gaffney switch!" Coach cried out and Goldberg stood up surprised.

"Mo? Yes Coach, I'm on it." Julie talked to him quickly and he nodded and headed to the net. Julie sat down next to me and I handed her my water bottle which she took a huge sip.

"Thanks." She said handing it back to me and I nodded. I didn't mind sharing things with the Ducks. We're like family.

"Think Goldberg can save us?" I asked as the buzzer went off. Julie snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Not today." I nodded and watched as Goldberg got behind the net and the puck was stolen from him and the Bears shot it in while he was still behind then net.

"Goldberg!" I yelled slamming my head down on the railing.

"You're killing brain cells Su." Julie scolded as I glared up at her.

"Do I look like I care?" She shrugged and I sighed as Charlie got back in the game with only thirty seconds left, we were leading by one. Blake even took their goalie hoping they could win that way. This is good as long as we have the puck and keep total control over it we can still win. Sadly Charlie didn't have that in mind, the second he got the puck he started heading down to the Bear's net ignoring the cries of the Ducks to past the puck to them.

"Charlie stop!" I cried out as he got hooked from behind and tumbled to the ice the puck flying in front of him. All was silent as we watched the puck go towards the net, just a little bit longer and we would score. My breath caught in my throat as I watched it stopped mere inches away from the net, a Bear got it and headed towards Julie and I covered my eyes and felt numb as the buzzer echoed across the arena. I opened them to see everyone disappointed. The Bears were cheering, but the audience which was mainly Eden Hall were all groaning and Coach looked pisted. I took a peak at Adam to see him looking at us sadly. He offered me a weak smile as he saw me which I ignored as we all headed to the locker room dejected. It was silent as we walked in and Charlie threw his stick against the wall. He looked at all of us and said.

"The guy hooked me alright?"

"We didn't need anymore goals Charlie." Kenny said from where he was sitting.

"Hey, listen! I was trying to win it!" Charlie yelled and Averman pushed past him.

"Well mission unaccomplished Charlie."

"I don't know which game I feel worse about this, or the 12 -1 loss against Iceland." I said bitterly as I started undoing my skates.

"We let down, simple as that." Guy said quietly trying to get us to stop being mad at each other.

"Hey you let down. I played hard." Connie said glaring at him as she came over to me. Luis walked past Charlie and said.

"Yeah man, no heart." Charlie threw off his jersey and started ranting.

"Well what are we playing for anyway? This stupid school, the alumni? I mean, Warriors?" He said looking at all of us.

"What the hell are we now?" He yelled and Russ stood up angrily.

"Hey man! We're on scholarship. I'm staying." There was silence as Fulton looked at Russ in disgust.

"Fine, sell-out." Russ turned towards Fulton and spat.

"Man who you calling a sell-out, punk?" He shoved Fulton who shoved back and soon it was a shoving fight as I watched sadly. Just then the door flew opened and everyone separated from each other. Coach walked in looking very angry.

"How long does it take to score a goal?" Before we could answer he threw a puck and we all ducked, it landed against the bulletin board across the room making a nice size dent in it.

"Less then a second! That means no lead is safe is you can't play defense! Now get this straight! I don't give a damn how many goals you score. I want one number on your mind zero, as in shutout. You got that?" he asked loudly before turning around to walk out. He stopped and called over his shoulder.

"Practice tomorrow morning, 5:00am. Got to get up early if you want to hunt goose eggs." We all groaned as he left, our earlier fight forgotten, that's the thing with us we forget fights pretty quickly after it happens and go back to being best friends.

"Hey who took my clothes?" Guy asked as we raised an eyebrow. I headed to my locker and opened and saw all of mine were gone to.

"Mine are gone as well." I said as others looked through their lockers.

"So are mine," was the response in unison a few minutes later. Just then I heard water running.

"Do you guys hear that?" I asked as I started to walk around to find the source, the others trailed behind me and we went to where the showers were and opened the curtain to see all our clothes and shoes on the floor with the showers on. On a wall a sign wrote in whip cream read 'freshmen stink'.

"How are we suppose to leave here in wet clothes?" Julie complained as Connie rolled her eyes.

"Please you live here, what about the rest of us who actually have to go home?" Connie complained as I nodded.

"I guess this will have to do." I said walking in and picked up my clothes.

"Let's at least tried to get them dry now." Everyone nodded and went into find their clothes. As I got the water out of my clothes one thought went through my head, varsity is going to pay.

(Please R and R! I do not own the Mighty Ducks.)


	5. Chapter 5

**D3 The Mighty Ducks My Way**

I sighed as I stepped out of the locker room an hour later. The Ducks decided to stall as long as possible, to wait for our clothes to dry and since Coach hadn't came back to see if we had cleared out of the locker room in 15 minutes like usual we hung around. I was the only one left as I stepped out into the hallway and heard the noise of thunderous cheers. I guess varsity won, I thought as I rolled my eyes. A second later they came bounding around the corner cheering, they must have won. Catching sight of me and my damp clothes they smirked but luckily didn't give me any trouble as they kept walking on by.

"Su?" I turned and saw Adam standing there decked out in his warrior gear, he had a confused expression on his face as he looked me up and down.

"Why are you wet? Take a shower in your clothes?" he asked cracking a smile. He must be happy that he won. I scowled at him and rolled my eyes.

"No, I'm soaked because of _you're _team." He raised an eyebrow and looked genuinely confused.

"What happened?" He asked leaning on his stick watching me intently as I snorted.

"You seriously don't know?" He shook his head and I sighed running a hand through my wet hair.

"Varsity stuck all of our clothes in the shower, and wrote on the wall above it freshmen stink." I said and he looked surprised and then said.

"Oh, I guess that's why Reily and Cole took so long to go to the bathroom." He said more to himself and I raised an eyebrow.

"You think?" I asked sarcastically and he gave a small smile.

"Where's everyone else?" he asked looking around for the rest of the Ducks and I shrugged.

"They left already." He nodded and said.

I'll be out in a minute, wait here." I nodded and he walked to his locker room.

"Well look if it isn't a soaked Duck." A voice sneered and I cringed and turned towards Tracy.

"Tracy." I said faking smilingly as she smirked at my appearance.

"You look horrible." She said looking me over.

"Well it's a step up from you." I remarked and she glared at me.

"You know you and your rift raft friends don't belong here." I sighed; I had heard this a million times from everyone else at this school, I really don't need it from her.

"Yeah well what about Adam, he's here because of us." She laughed and shook her head.

"Please Adam is on varsity, all of you are beneath him, especially you thinking your so cool because you're different from all of us. Well you're not Su; you're just a pathetic excuse for a girl." I was about to respond when I heard a voice from behind me.

"Hey ready to go Su? Hey Tracy, what are you doing here?" Adam asked coming up to us, dressed and ready with his bag slung over his shoulder. Tracy smiled at him and said.

"To say how awesome you were on your game." She said batting her eyebrows as I rolled my eyes. Adam smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, so Su ready to go?" I nodded and smirked as I saw hoe displeased Tracy looked as Adam and I walked away. I shivered as we walked past the ice, being in a damp t-shirt and shorts is bad when the ice is freezing. Adam noticed and handed me his warrior sweatshirt from earlier. I stared down at it in disgust.

"Thanks but no thanks. I'd rather freeze." I said pushing the sweatshirt back to him as we walked out the stadium doors and a burst of wind made me hug myself from the cold. We were having one of those days were it acted like fall but by tomorrow it would go back to being sunny and warm.

"Su, I am not going to have you freeze to death, put it on." I pouted as I slipped the sweater over my head. I did have to admit it made me warmer and it smelled like Adam. Which was how ice smelled like, well if ice had a smell it would smell like him. We didn't talk much as we walked home, just enjoyed each other's company.

--

Beep Beep

I groaned as I turned over and shut my alarm clock off, the time read 3:30 in the morning. I got up and quietly headed over to my dresser and got into a sports bra and running shorts. On days like this I had to run, and considering we have practice in an hour in half, running will do me good. I quietly sneaked out of my house and went running for an hour coming home at 4:30. I stayed in the same clothes as I grabbed my hockey gear, backpack, and a set of clothes to change into and I raced to school.

I ran into the locker room to see all of the other Ducks there, all grumpy.

"Hey." I said as they all mumbled it back to me. I walked over to Connie and started changing.

"Su you look tired, when did you get up?" Connie asked as she fastened her skates.

"3:30." She raised an eyebrow and asked.

"And why?" I shrugged and slipped my jersey on.

"I needed to run." Connie nodded; she knew I liked to run when I had to think. Charlie stood up and asked.

"So who's ready for practice in hell?"

--

Boy was he right, we all limped back to the locker room as we only had 10 minutes to clear out if we wanted to get to class on time. As I slipped into my clothes Charlie stood up and started talking.

"So guys, who's ready to get back at varsity?" We all turned towards him, school forgotten as he told us his plan. And I had to admit it was ten times as better then what varsity did to us. I mean all they did was get our clothes wet, not freeze them. But hey we're brilliant. We were all down on the plan and waited till lunch to set it in motion.

During lunch we hijacked the huge container of liquid nitrogen from the science classroom and hid it in our locker room till later. Now all of us were in the locker room getting it out as Julie, Ken, and Russ would go spray varsity's locker room while they practiced. I was happy that we didn't have to practice again; at least Coach had some mercy for us.

"Ok guys, you know the plan right?" Charlie asked and the three nodded.

"Here take my camera; I want to remember this forever." Connie said handing her camera over as we laughed. I was a little worried, about Adam. Were they going to do him?

"Hey guys, go easy on Adam alright?" Everyone sighed and Charlie put an arm around my shoulder and said.

"Su, right now Adam is part of varsity. Which means we have got to treat him like varsity. It's sad I know, but think of it in this way, he was in on their prank on us, and it's only fair we get him back."

"He said he didn't have anything to do with that." I protested as Charlie rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right, he was just lying so we wouldn't be mad at him." I sighed and nodded, I didn't believe Charlie but I didn't want another fight breaking out. So we helped them take the tank to the other locker room and left and in the library for them to come. About an hour later they came back huge grins on their faces.

"Did you get everywhere?" Charlie asked as they sat down and nodded.

"And we even added a complimentary note." Russ said smirking as we were all eager to know what is was.

"Varsity sucks ice." Julie said smiling and we all erupted in laughter causing us to get kicked out of the library.

--

"No Charlie not like that!" I said exasperated as I sat next to him at lunch. Julie was next to me with Averman and Russ across from us. For the past 15 minutes I had been trying to help Charlie with his math homework but that kid is impossible when it comes to math. He just rolled his eyes as I heard Averman say.

"Hey guys check out the new jackets." We all turned to see varsity decked out in new jackets walking towards us. Boy did they get them fast; we only pulled the prank yesterday.

"Hey, congrats on the Blake game." Reily said smiling standing in front of us.

"Yeah right, we tied." Charlie said glumly, we weren't use to ties or losses.

"Hey a point's a point. We're all warriors now. You guys proved your guts. You all set for dinner on Friday?" We all raised an eyebrow.

"Dinner?" Russ asked confused as Reily nodded.

"Well it's an Eden Hall tradition. Varsity got to take the freshmen to dinner. So, round up your posse and meet us at six at the Minnesota Club downtown. Anybody need a ride we can take you. I mean you guys like steak and seafood right?"

"Yeah, we do." Charlie said as we nodded. Varsity nodded and walked off except Cole and Adam.

"Look, I don't like you pukes all right? But this is a tradition. At Eden hall, I learned to care about tradition." He walked off and I mumbled.

"You should have cared about grammar." Julie and Charlie laughed as Adam stood there. We stilled looked uncertain about going but Adam said.

"It's cool." He flashed a quick smile at me before walking off. The Ducks decided to go; I mean Adam said it's alright.

--

I sat in between two varsity players that I didn't know. We were all spread out at this long table. I had gotten a ride with the goalie, named Scooter. He had given Adam and me a lift here. I was in a khaki skirt with a blue blouse and my hair was up in a ponytail. Adam was sitting across from me as I listened to ongoing conversation.

"I love this tradition! At my old school we didn't have traditions like this.

"Waiter, I've got too many forks. I only need one."

"Hey you got to show me that triple deke. That's cool."

"Yeah sure, you know it's easier then it looks."

"Oh, you're being modest."

"Hey Julie want some prime rib?" I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see a varsity player eyeing me.

"So…" I turned away from him before he could say anymore. I locked eyes with Adam and mouthed 'help me.' He smiled and beckoned to the door and I followed him. We walked out till the hallway and stood there.

"Boy it's a madhouse in there." I remarked as Adam nodded.

"Yeah, Kevin told me about this tradition when I called him the other night." I nodded; Kevin was Adam's older brother by four years. They were complete opposites though, Kevin played hockey for a short while making it onto the Hawks but then after that he quit saying he didn't like the sport anymore and took up football. It had crushed Mr. Banks and he made Adam work ten times harder to be the best hockey player.

"How is he?" I asked Kevin was off at Princeton.

"Good, so having fun?" I shrugged.

"They're actually civilized people." I remarked sarcastically as Adam chuckled.

"They're not that bad, once you get to know them." I raised an eyebrow and he smiled.

"Ok, they wouldn't be my first choice of friends but they're not horrible." I was about to respond when the door opened and out came Reily. He looked at Adam and said.

"Sorry to ruin your talk, but I need to talk to you." Adam nodded and looked at me and I sighed.

"I guess I'll see you in there." He nodded and I walked back. A few minutes later Adam came back in and sat down without looking at me. I raised an eyebrow but didn't have time to ponder it since I heard a clicking noise and looked up to see Reily standing up holding us his glass.

"On behalf of the Eden Hall Warrior Varsity State Champion hockey team. I'd like to say welcome to the future state champs, the Eden Hall freshmen. Here, here.

"Here, here." We echoed back clinking glasses together.

"We're just glad you loaned us Banksie so that we have a chance to beat you guys in the freshmen-varsity showdown. Now, nobody move. We've got one last surprise. Fellas?" All of varsity stood up and made a move to leave.

"Banksie." Reily called out as Adam continued sitting. Adam stood up and looked at me with sad eyes as he left.

"Guys, I don't want to spoil anything, but I overheard something in the bathroom. It's a cake. Act surprised, all right?" Guy said and we all nodded and talked excitedly. Suddenly the doors opened and in walked several waiters pushing a cart with a huge cake on it. I smiled as it came into view but it quickly vanished as I read what the icing said.

"Thanks for dinner, losers." Goldberg read as one of the waiters handed Charlie the bill. Charlie looked down at it and his eyes nearly tripled in size.

"$857.00" He read as we all looked around in shock. Goldberg turned towards me.

"Hey Su, you're rich right?" I rolled my eyes and hesitantly nodded.

"Technically yes, but I didn't bring any of my credit cards with me." I said looking down.

"Cash?" I narrowed my eyes and looked up at him.

"Oh yes Goldberg I carry around 1,000 dollars just for the heck of it." I said sarcastically as Goldberg shrugged.

"Hey I know you rich people like flaunting what you got."

"How would you like me flaunting my fist at your face?" I growled and he cowered away from me. Charlie turned back to the waiter and said weakly.

"Well it appears we're a little short on money, what could we do to make this up for you?" The answer would turn up to be the longest night of my life.

--

I groaned as I walked over to the rest of the Ducks, it was 11:15 and we had been working for the past three hours cleaning up this place to pay off our bill.

"I swear when I get my hands on varsity they will be unrecognizable." I snarled as I looked down at myself, I was covered in food, detergent, and soap from working in the kitchen with Julie and Dwayne. I was also pissted because varsity had given us all rides here so we would be taking the bus back. We all clambered onto the bus and sat down by each other, Luis sat down next to me and allowed me to lean my head on his shoulder as we all grumbled about varsity.

"I want revenge." Julie said darkly as she sat next to Kenny, we all nodded started talking at once. Charlie held up his hands and we all shut up instantly.

"Don't worry guys; we'll get revenge, tonight in fact. Just go home freshen up, dress in black and meet up at our secret spot on campus." He said referring to the spot we had found when varsity had chased Russ, Charlie, and Fulton for the horse prank.

"What are you planning?" I asked excited as he smirked.

"I'll tell you guys when we get there. And don't worry Su, this prank involves the dorms where varsity lives and Adam doesn't live at the dorms so he won't be affected." I snorted and rolled my eyes. I was furious at Adam, he had to have known what was happening and he just went with it.

"Please I wish he lived at the dorms so I could get him back." I said darkly as everyone stared at me.

"What?" I snapped and everyone shook their heads.

"It's just that you're the one always telling us to be nice to Adam and treat him like a Duck." I laughed a hollow laugh and replied.

"Yeah well that was before he doubled crossed up. Just you like you said Charlie he knew about the pranks, and I going to do what you told me. Treat him like varsity." I said the name with disgust as Charlie smirked.

"Glad you joined us, you won't have regrets." We all laughed as the bus stopped at Eden Hall and all of the out of state Ducks got off. Next was me and I waved goodbye to everyone as I walked into my neighborhood. My house was dark, but I saw a lone figure sitting on the deck and I cringed as I realized who it was.

"What do you want?" I sneered as Adam stood up; he looked me over and frowned.

"What happened to you?" I laughed sarcastically and looked at him.

"What happened to me? I just spent three hours cleaning a restaurant; because that was the only way the waiters would let us go! Because of you and varsity!" I yelled quietly not wanting to wake up my parents. He looked down and then back at me.

"About that, Su I'm really sorry, I had no idea they were going to do that to you guys." I rolled my eyes and glared at him.

"Sure you didn't!"

"I swear! I found out after Reily came out and told me when you went back in, but by then it was too late to do anything." I snorted.

"No it wasn't! You could have told us, but all you did was walk away! You left us there, and now you have the nerve to come and apologize! I may have forgiven you for your part in drenching our clothes but never in a million years would I ever think you would do this to us! We're your friends, or at least we use to be." I finished quietly as raged swept through me.

"What?" he asked looking at me intently.

"You're varsity Adam! And starting now, I'm going to treat you like varsity, which is which I should done from the beginning."

"Su what are you saying?" He asked quietly and it would have broken my heart if I had not been so spent up on anger.

"I'm saying Banks; you're not my friend anymore!" I shoved past him and quickly got inside the house slamming the door behind me. I leaned against the door till my breathing came back to normal and I climbed up the stairs past my parent's room. I saw all the lights off and guessed they went to bed. I walked to my room and went in and grabbed some bathroom things and headed to my bathroom to take a quickly shower to get the smell of fish off me. After that I changed into black capri's, a black t-shirt, with a black hoodi, and black tennis shoes, and a black baseball cap. My hair was up in a ponytail and I looked at the clock, 11:45, just enough time to skate to school. I quietly went down the stairs and shut the door behind me and was pleased to see Adam had left. The anger from before was still there, just dimming. I quickly donned my skates and skated to school. Once there, I took them off and walked to our secret hiding spot to find everyone else there.

"Hey guys." I whispered as I got in our huddle. We were all sitting on the ground looking over these plans Charlie had cooked up, I saw a boat load of supplies and smirked. Varsity is going to wish they never messed with us.

"Ok, so here's the deal, Connie, Guy you go watch in that tree over there, and talk to us and give us directions. Dwayne you keep look out on a horse, circle the grounds and if anything comes up call us, Julie, Fulton, Luis, Averman, Goldberg, Kenny, and Su you head to the dorms and get everything ready there. Russ and I will take care of the ants, everyone clear?" Charlie asked and we nodded, smirks on our faces.

"Alright let's do this!" We all split up I led the group to the dorms where we tied rope to the handles of their doorknob, and we stuck tubes under their doors onto their beds where the ants would be released. Just as we finished Charlie and Russ came carrying a jar full of ants.

"How many did you get?" Luis asked and Charlie smiled.

"Yeah only a couple." We all stopped and stared at him as his smile got bigger.

"Hundred." We snickered and placed them in the tube and watched as the all crawled away off to different rooms. We all held onto the rope and started laughing as we heard screams.

"Ah what's on me? Get it off" We heard yelled all through the doors and we laughed as they tried getting out.

"Should we let them out Jules?" I yelled laughing as us two held sturdy onto the rope she laughed and nodded and we let go making the doors fly back knocking them to their feet. They all came screaming into the hallway as we laughed and pointed flash lights at them. Reily came up to us and started screaming.

"You think you're funny, huh? You think you're worth a damn? You're just white trash!"

"Uh, who you calling white trash?" Russ asked as I snickered.

"That's right. We'll take you anytime anywhere." Charlie said cockily as I smirked.

"Tomorrow, dawn!" Reily yelled before him and the rest of varsity ran to the bathrooms with us laughing at their backs. We all stopped as we heard someone yell from the distance.

"I'm gonna kill you guys!" It sounded like Cole and it was, as he stuck his head around the corner, we saw that he was tied up by Dwayne's lasso. At least Dwayne had some fun.

"Oh boy. I think it's time to leave." Charlie said as we nodded and walked out laughing. We met up with Dwayne and told him the plan and he was ready for it. I skated home happily, varsity got what they deserved and we'll take them tomorrow. As I skated up my driveway I looked over at the dark house next door and sighed. My anger towards Adam had left and not I felt bad. He sounded sincere when he said he didn't know what was going on; maybe I should apologize to him. No! Don't do that, Su! I thought bitterly, he was just lying to you like the Ducks said. He's varsity now, he's not a Duck. I nodded and without another glance I skate up to my house excited for tomorrow.

(Please R and R! I do not own The Mighty Ducks.)


	6. Chapter 6

**D3 The Mighty Ducks My Way**

I quietly shut the front door and suddenly the lights turned on. I quickly turned around to see both of my parents staring sternly at me, in their bathrobes.

"Susanna Lilly Granger, where in the world have you been?" My Dad said coldly as my Mom looked my over.

"And how did you get into those clothes, you weren't wearing them when you left?" I sighed and looked down.

"Well, uh the Ducks and I were just hanging out, you know doing what we do." I said weakly as their glares turned colder.

"And besides, I did come home! I just left again."

"Why didn't you tell us you were home?"

"Because you were sleeping and I found it unnecessary to wake you up." I said as I took my baseball cap off and let my hair fall down around my face.

"Well you should have said something, instead of sneaking out and making us more worried, what did you and the Ducks do?" My Dad asked and I shrugged and walked past them.

"It doesn't matter, look guys can we talk about this later, I got a game tomorrow bright and early."

"What game?" My Mom asked and I froze, even though they barley went to my games they knew when they were so of course they knew I didn't have an official game against varsity.

"It's just a game, a very important game." And without waiting for their approval I walked up the stairs towards my room slamming the door shut behind me. I turned on my light and walked over to my bed and collapsed on it. Sighing as I felt a huge weight lifted from my shoulders. We were going up against varsity tomorrow, the climatic battle in our war. The question was, would we come out victorious?

--

Beep Beep

I groaned as I hit my alarm clock, 5:00 am it read and I got out of bed and stretched before grabbing a t-shirt and sweat pants. I grabbed my hockey gear and headed down the stairs and was surprised to smell something coming from the kitchen. I walked in and saw my parents sitting at our table a plate of breakfast at my spot. Raising an eyebrow I set my things down and took a seat and started eating quickly.

"Su, must you eat so fast?" My Mom asked from behind her magazine and I smirked.

"Well I have a game, and I need to get there, I'll see you guys later." I said standing up grabbing my backpack along with my hockey gear.

"Here, I'll take you." My Dad said kindly as he took my hockey bag and stick. I smiled up at him and nodded. I knew what was going on, my parents never liked to see my hurt so even when they were strict by the next day they were back to loving me, giving me breakfast and being extra kind. In a way it spoiled me, in a good way of course. I got into my Dad's brand new Bentley and he pulled out of the garage.

"Just think kiddo soon you'll be driving around a car like this." He said proudly as I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah Dad." He laughed and we were silent as he drove up to the school. He looked surprised as he saw the empty parking lot.

"Why it seems no one is here, are you sure the game is now, Su?"

"Positive." I said before turning to him and smiling.

"Thanks for the lift." He nodded and I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Go get 'em kiddo." I laughed and nodded as he popped the hood and I got all of my things out. I waved to him as he drove off and walked to the ice arena, once getting in there I went to the locker room and opened the doors expecting to hear loud talking and laughter. But I heard absolutely nothing, I almost thought no one was there as I walked in, but there they were, the Ducks. Well it was the Ducks in appearances, but not in personality. Everyone was dead quiet as they changed, as if they were afraid making a noise would shatter the peace. The tension was obvious as I walked over to my locker and quickly changed into my Duck gear. Happy to be in it then in our Warrior gear. Just as I was lacing up my skates Charlie stood up and said in a cloud clear voice.

"Ok guys, I know varsity may seem tough. But we're Ducks, we'll take them." He said and they were few murmurs around him as he walked out with us trailing. As we skated onto the ice we saw varsity already they skating and getting ready. We skated in a circle in around corner getting ready. I smirked as I saw Averman skate over to Reily and taunt him. I looked over towards our net to see Goldberg standing there in front of Julie. I saw her skating away looking mad and we locked eyes and I mouthed what's up? She just shrugged and rolled her eyes as Scooter came up to her. I skated up behind and Charlie and said.

"Do you really think we can beat them?" I asked eyeing varsity.

"Of course we can, you're not getting cold feet are you?" Charlie asked looking at me sharply as I shook my head no.

"Good, we'll be fine." I nodded and Adam skated up.

"They didn't tell em until it was too late. Charlie, you believe me." I noticed he didn't say my name and I realized it was because of what I said the other night. A pang of sadness swept through me as I listened to Charlie.

"Yeah right, preppy." Adam just looked down and skated off with me staring at his back. He really didn't deserve this, any of this. I thought as I took my position, Charlie took the face off even though it should have been me, but oh well. I was on his right side staring at Cole. This is going to be good. I thought sadly as Charlie and Reily slammed their sticks on the ground. Rick brought his up and hit Charlie sending him to the ground. Before I could blink Cole shoved me and I groaned as he skated past. I guess he doesn't believe in the no hitting girl rule. I thought as I got up and watched Cole tear down the ice with the puck. Connie and Guy got in front of him but he just shoved them down as he shot the puck forward and it went sailing in past Goldberg. Charlie got behind the net and held his hands up and yelled.

"Flying V!" We all scrambled behind the net as Charlie led us forward, I got the puck and sent it backward to Fulton who sent it up to Charlie. Just as we got over the blue line Varsity slammed into us, stealing the puck and heading towards a defenseless Goldberg. I looked up and watched helplessly as some player who I didn't know sent the puck in, as Goldberg feebly tried to block it. As I got it Luis had the puck and passed it to me as I went over to where it landed right by the boards. I had my back turned as I tried getting the puck out of there.

"Get out of there Su!" Connie yelled and the next thing I know I slammed into the boards, hard. I sank to the ice as I saw Cole smirking as he took the puck. Fulton skated after him slamming him into the boards as the puck went flying by Charlie who got it and skated towards Scooter. I watched as Charlie did the triple deke just as he shot it Scooter caught it and I groaned in frustration. Varsity is killing us. Cole skated by Goldberg and shoved him out of the net as Reily came forward and lazily shot it in. I skated up to where the two teams huddled around each other.

"What was that, huh?" Charlie angrily asked shoving Reily, but luckily Fulton and Dwayne held him back. Connie shoved her way in front of Charlie as I came up next to her so we were both blocking Charlie.

"Let me at him, Charlie!" Connie growled glaring up at Reily who just smirked.

"Oh hey here's one. You got a little problem? Come on sweetie. Come on take a shot." Reily sneered as I glared at him.

"You better hope she doesn't!" I spat at him as he turned his attention to me.

"And what are you going to do about it, Granger?" He said looking me over and I saw Adam who was behind him glare at Reily with intense eyes. I was about to respond when Charlie grabbed my arm and pulled Connie and I away from Reily.

"We can't win if they're going to cheat." Connie snapped as Charlie shoved us forward, putting an arm around both of us.

"Don't show them we're hurt. Keep skating." He said smiling at the both of us. I took the face off, against Adam and we stared at each other before slamming our sticks on the ice. I made the first move and passed it to Fulton but then suddenly I was shoved from my feet and onto the ice and looked up at some unknown player. He skated off and I quickly got up. Charlie was heading towards Scooter with Adam right next to him attempting to get the puck. Charlie shot the puck forward weakly as it went past the net. At the point Charlie snapped, he threw Adam into a headlock throwing both of them to the ground and they collided into Scooter. Both teams took to the ice as I was the first one at the goal as Charlie and Adam stood up and started shoving each other.

"How do you like it, Banks?" Charlie yelled as Adam fired back.

"Yeah, nice takedown. You'd be in the box."

"Go cry to your rich parents!"

"All right, fine!" Adam yelled putting Charlie in a headlock.

"Adam let go of him! Guys stop fighting! Let go of each other!" I yelled but it fell on death ears. I don't really know what happened next, but Charlie's arm came flying at me sending me to the ice with a hard thud. Everyone stopped including Charlie and Adam as I looked up at them, disbelief in my eyes. And all of a sudden Adam shoved Charlie and the fighting began again. I saw as they both fell to the ice yelling at each other as everyone else joined in. I felt strong arms go around my waist as I was pulled roughly up by my feet. I turned and saw it was Fulton that got me up.

"Get out of this fight Su!" Fulton yelled shoving me off to the side where Julie and Connie were huddled together watching the fight. I staggered over to them.

"Su are you alright?" Connie asked concerned as I nodded my eyes never leaving Adam. Suddenly the lights came on.

"Freeze!" A booming voice yelled over the ice and I cringed recognizing it. I turned and yep there stood an angry Coach Orion. He skated over to us yelling.

"Hey! Hey! Break it up!" Everyone stopped as he shoved past some of varsity. Coach Orion grabbed Reily by the collar and said darkly.

"It's a damn good thing I'm not your coach. Now get your team out of here now! Varsity team out! Let's go!" he yelled as varsity started skating away. Adam turned around for a second and we locked eyes with each other, but he quickly turned away. Reily smirked as he skated and yelled out.

"We're gonna destroy you guys!" Once they were gone Coach turned to us and anger was still evident on his face.

"Well congratulations. You just forfeited whatever mental edge you may have had over the varsity. Now they know they own you. This isn't the peewees. You little Duck tricks aren't going to work at this level. Now, for the last time, stay away from the varsity." We all nodded

"And take those Duck jerseys off." We all stared at him in shock; he couldn't get rid of these. They were ours.

"Let's go now. Come one. Let's go. Take them off!" He commanded as I brought my hands up and started pulling my jersey off, everyone followed suit except Charlie and Fulton.

"The Ducks are dead." Coach said as we tossed the jerseys to the ground. Charlie crossed his arms and glared at Coach.

"You got two choices Conway. Take off that jersey right now or you don't play." We all avoided Charlie's gaze as he said.

"You're breaking up the best thing any of us ever had." How true that was, without the Ducks I'd be some power hockey bully along with McGill and the rest of the Hawk's.

"Well it's time to grow up." There was a long silence as I realized Charlie might actually leave, us here, alone.

"Charlie." I said quietly and he looked over at me.

"There's nothing we can do." I said looking down at the ice.

"That's easy coming from you." I jerked my head up and narrowed my eyes.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" He snorted and rolled his eyes.

"It means of course it's easy for you to play and not be a Duck. Because you're not a Duck! You're just like Adam, you're a _Hawk._" I took a step back as the words stung me as if I had been slapped by him. The Ducks stared at us solemnly knowing that the Hawks was a part of my life I never wanted to relive. Coach just looked confused but knew better then to step into our fight. I looked down as his words echoed in my head. I looked up at him as I felt my eyes water. I opened my mouth and my voice came out hoarse.

"Well I might not be a Duck, but I'm not going to abandon them."

"What Ducks? Thanks to people like you, we're dead." He spat the words out and stalked off.

"Goodbye Conway, anybody else?" Coach yelled out and Fulton skated away leaving us to watch them leave as they abandoned us.

"All right, goodbye Fulton." Once they were gone Coach turned to us as I kept my head low.

"No one's forcing you to be here. It's your lives. You decided what to make of them." Seeing that no one was going to object he continued.

"All right. 20 laps and then hit the showers." He skated off and everyone bent down to get their helmets as they started skating. I stayed rooted to my spot as I skated forward in front of the pile of our jerseys, mine right on top. Granger in purple with my 26 below it, the number I had been and loved for the past four years. And as I stared down at them one sentence kept repeating in my head.

_Not a Duck. Not a Duck. Not a Duck. Not a Duck. Not a Duck. Not a Duck. Never a Duck._

(Please R and R! I do not own the Mighty Ducks.)


	7. Chapter 7

**D3 The Mighty Ducks My Way**

The locker room was silent as we all changed; we had just gotten back from doing our 20 laps only to be informed that we had practice right after school for our game tomorrow, which we would be playing without four players now. I looked over at Fulton's and Charlie's lockers only to find them empty, they must have been here while we were skating, I thought as I threw my clothes on. I felt everyone's eyes on me all wondering what was going through my head. I slammed my locker shut and picked up my backpack and hockey bag and turned to everyone else.

"We have class." I said and started walking to the door.

"Su." Connie said and I halted.

"About what Charlie said-"

"I could care less about what Charlie said." I interrupted and quickly headed out the door. I walked out of the arena and across the campus as students loitered about the grounds. I passed some varsity players who smirked as I walked on by. I walked up to my locker in the semi crowed hallway and stuffed my hockey gear in there and grabbed my English textbook for my next class, my stomach rumbled as I brought a hand to it, might as well and go grab some breakfast. I shut my locker and turned and stopped suddenly. Down the hallway was Adam talking to Tracy, I could tell from his posture that he was troubled and Tracy couldn't tall by the way she was throwing herself at him. I rolled my eyes at the scene and stomped away my hunger completely forgotten.

--

No one said a word at lunch. We just sat there picking at our food, even Goldberg barely ate anything. I found myself staring at the spots that use to belong to Charlie and Fulton and I saw myself looking down at the far end of our table where two empty seats sat reserved for Portman and Adam who weren't here either, well at least one wasn't. Against my will my eyes traveled over to varsity's table were they were laughing about something, all except one. Adam just sat there staring down at his food, as the varsity joked and laughed. He seemed out of place among them even in a red warrior's coat. He didn't belong with them, he belong with us…with me. I shook my head at that thought as I turned my attention back to the emptiness of our table, would it always be like this?

--

I panted as Coach drilled us, he wasn't going easy today. And to prove that he was making us do suicides, the devil play.

"Come one, once more!" He blew his whistle as we skated to the other side of the rink.

"Good now take a knee." We did as we were told as we all clumsily took a knee on the cold ice. Practice had been quiet and without incident, no Charlie there to anger Coach, just us.

"Now you guys have been doing well today, a little more energy would be nice but you have all had a hard day. Now I want to switch some things up, Goldberg you are no longer a goalie." We all stared up in shock at Coach; he wasn't getting rid of Goldberg was he.

"What?" Goldberg asked astonished as we all looked on in horror, Coach seeing our looks and realizing what he had sounded like quickly said.

"No don't worry I am not kicking you off the team, you are just switching positions." We all breathed in a sigh of relief, thank goodness.

"But why Coach?" Goldberg and asked and Coach sighed.

"Julie has been performing as goalie while you sadly have not." Well it's kinda true, even I have to admit that.

"So I was thinking you would do better as a defenseman and if Julie can't perform for some reason you would step up as goalie. That sound good to you." It wasn't a question it was an order. Goldberg gulped and nodded, and Coach actually smiled. Well I think he smiled, he moved his lips.

"Good, you'll be our secret weapon. Now uh why don't Su and Russ show you the ropes, while the rest of us work on scoring." We nodded as Russ, Goldberg and I headed over to the far right net while everyone else went to the other side of the rink. I don't really know why I am here, I am a forward but oh well I do know defense.

"Ok Goldberg do you know anything about defense?" I asked as I skated in front of the net, Goldberg was changed into defensemen pads instead of goalie. He shrugged and responded.

"I know you guys never help me on it." He said and Russ and I rolled our eyes.

"Goldberg." We said exasperated at the same time.

"What? It's true, don't you guys here me all the time, I could use some defense."

"Well man you are the defense." Russ said and I nodded.

"So shut up and block." We said at the same time laughing and we high five each other.

"Alright Goldberg, as a defenseman you have to help block the net."

"Something I've been doing for years." He interrupted and I glared at him.

"As I was saying, you job is to make sure no one gets to the goalie, which is now Julie. Things you need to do get the puck away from our net and then try and take down the opponents."

"So basically act like the bash brothers?" Goldberg asked and Russ nodded.

"Yeah man, it should be easy for you, you like weigh the same as both of them combined." I laughed and Goldberg glared.

"Thanks Russ, I feel good about myself now." Russ just rolled his eyes as I said.

"Don't worry about it Goldberg, ok let's practice. Uh Russ you be the goalie I'll be the opponent and Goldberg you are going to try and stop me from scoring, all right?" They both nodded and got into position. I got the stray puck and lazily headed to the net, Goldberg tried to come at me but I dodged him easily. I got the puck and effortlessly shot it in.

"Ah come on Su! It's not fair how am I supposed to go up against you? You're like one of the best players I've ever seen." I blushed at the compliment as we continued working. By the end Goldberg had gotten quite good and had sent me to the ice a few times.

--

I found myself skating in a different direction then home. It had been a long day and I wasn't in the mood to deal with my parents, I love them and all but they just don't understand. But one person should. Hans, the man who had taught us all to fly all those years ago. I hadn't seen him since before I left on vacation so it would be nice to catch up with him, besides it isn't sundown yet so I still have time. I quickly skated to his skate shop, one of my favorite places in the world. I smiled as it came into view, I came to the front door and saw that it was locked, never kept me out before. I did my secret knock so Hans would know it was me, two loud knocks, then three quick knock, finished with one quite knock. I waited patiently as I heard the locks go undone. Hans smiled at me as he opened the door.

"I have been waiting for you to come and visit me Su." I smiled at him as he let me in. After taking my skates off I gave him a quick hug as he directed us into his living room, even better about his store was that he lived here as well.

"So what brings you here?" He asked as I sat down on his worn out red couch as he took a seat in his favorite chair. I sighed and leaned back into the couch.

"Everything Hans."

"Do tell."

"Well you know about Coach Bombay getting that job with the Junior Goodwill Games?" Hans nodded and smiled.

"And you know about Portman not coming up from Chicago and Adam getting moved to varsity?" He again nodded and I sighed.

"Well today Charlie and Fulton quit the Ducks." I said and silence hung around us.

"Why would they do that?" Hans asked and I shrugged.

"They felt like Coach Orion was bad and Charlie had been upset over losing his C, and the trouble with varsity, and…and everything blew up and now Charlie and Fulton are gone and the Ducks are dead." I said quietly.

"Ah Su, even though you may not be called the Ducks you still are." I shook my head no and Hans peered at me.

"Something else is bothering you, no?" I nodded and said quietly.

"He called me a Hawk Hans."

"Who?" Hans asked knowing how I hated that word.

"Charlie, he said I wasn't and never was a Duck."

"Charlie was upset, he did not mean that." I shook my head and looked out the window.

"Yes he did Hans; he wouldn't have just said it. And when he did it felt like I was ten again being a bully to them."

"That was a long time ago Su, people change. You and Adam have and for the better. You know when I went to the game with Hawks versus Ducks who were D5 at the time, I watched you and Adam play and I saw something different about the two of you, something the made you stand out against the rest of the Hawks. And what it was, was that you two loved the game. You played for that reason alone and I knew you two would be Ducks. And fine players which you are." I smiled up at him and shook my head.

"You always make me feel better, Hans."

"Well I am glad, now look at the time you should get home and get started on the homework." I nodded and stood up and Hans walked me to the door as I quickly put on my skates.

"You'll be listening to our game tomorrow on the radio right?" I asked and he nodded and smiled.

"Just like I always do, goodnight Su."

"Goodnight Hans." What I didn't know was that would be the last time I saw him alive.

--

"Good going Goldberg!" I yelled happily slapping Goldberg on the back, as he skated over to the bench. He was really good at being a defenseman, that was the fourth person he took down already and we were only ten minutes in the game and the score was 0-0. The Elliot Cougars were a good team, normally we would beat them but without Charlie or Fulton we weren't playing as good. And it showed and in the end we lost 5-2.

--

We all sat at lunch talking, something was up though, practice had been cancelled with the reason that Dean Buckley wanted to talk to us.

"We better go." Guy said and we nodded and walked to his office. I smiled as I saw the ant farm; you couldn't even tell that we kidnapped around 600 hundred of them to set upon an unsuspecting varsity. I almost laughed thinking of the prank a few days ago, how long ago it seemed. Dean Buckley looked very solemn as he motioned for us to all sit down on his couch and chairs. I sat down in a leather chair with Kenny sitting on its arm.

"Well I know you're all wondering why you don't have practice today." We all nodded our heads and he continued.

"Well Ducks I am truly sorry to have to tell you this, but a friend of yours Hans I believe his name is." He trailed off as we all looked at each other intently.

"Sir, what about Hans?" I asked quietly praying that he was all right.

"Well he…he passed on last night, I'm afraid." He trailed off mentioning some things like heart attack and died in his sleep but I zoned it all out. Hans was gone. The very man the created us was gone and I would never see him again. And the last thing I said was goodnight, not goodbye, but goodnight. Tears pricked my eyes as I made no move to wipe them away. I looked around and saw Connie and Julie shedding tears as well with all of the guys hanging their heads and looking down. We had all loved Hans even the out of stat Ducks. I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder and looked up to see that Kenny had placed it there. We listened some more to the Dean and then he dismissed us. We all stood out of his office like zombies.

"I…I have to go." I said quietly walking off to my locker, tears clouding my vision. As I neared it I saw Adam standing there looking sad and he looked up and we locked eyes, and I could tell in that instance that he knew as well. I wordlessly walked up to him as he opened my arms and I went into them holding onto him tightly as I sobbed, the hallways were empty as class had started a few minutes earlier. We sank to the ground as Adam never let go of me as I buried my head into his shoulder. I looked up to see all the rest of the Ducks standing there as they all took seats around and across from us as we all cried for our lost friend.

--

I hate black. I thought as I came down my stairs wearing a black dress, today was Hans's funeral and all of the Ducks had been invited. My parents were giving me a lift there and were staying as they would stand in the back. The car ride over was silent, my parents had tried to comfort me earlier but had learned that I needed the Ducks for all of this and they understood, or at least I hoped they did. As we got to the cemetery I quickly got out of the car and joined the rest of the Ducks who were huddled together saved for Charlie. We all quickly made our way to the front where we all stood, Charlie was there with his Mom but he didn't speak nor look at us as the preacher began. He said prayers as I kept my head bowed and I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Adam behind me, he gave me a small smile and I turned and put my attention back on the preacher. Adam and I hadn't worked everything out yet, but we were on our way. Someone moving caught my eye and I turned to see Coach Bombay walking up, He walked up to the front and his eyes were watery, he looked at all of us and quietly asked the preacher if he could say something, the man nodded and Bombay infolded a original Duck jersey with the number 11 on the back below the name Hans. He laid it on the casket and said.

"Every time you touch the ice, remember it was Hans that taught us to fly." Tears stung my eyes as he said those words and Charlie stormed off angrily. When the service was over all of us Ducks stayed there as Bombay hugged every single one of us. When he got to me he held me tightly and asked.

"Are you all right Su?" I nodded through my tears and he gripped my shoulder before moving no. I noticed Adam was by his parents talking.

"Hey Coach we're going to have a street game tomorrow at the basketball courts, you can come if you want." Fulton suggested and Coach nodded before walking off. We all stayed huddled together as Adam walked back. He stayed on the outskirts of the group looking uncomfortable, which he should we treated him like crap and said he wasn't our friend anymore, of course he should be uncomfortable.

"Well guys I got to go, I'll see you around." He said before walking off, I watched his retreating form before making up my mind. I pushed through everyone and called out.

"Hey Adam!" He turned and I continued.

"We're having a game of street hockey tomorrow at noon at the basketball courts. We…I would really appreciate it if you came." Adam looked past me to the others but they just nodded and he smiled and shook his head. I felt better knowing he was going to be there.

(Please R and R! I do not own The Mighty Ducks.)


	8. Chapter 8

**D3 The Mighty Ducks My Way**

I sighed as I ran down the stairs to answer the ringing door. It was 11:30 and I still had awhile till I had to skate off to the basketball courts to play hockey with the rest of the Ducks. I answered the door and was surprised to see Adam standing outside looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Adam what are you doing here?" I asked confused as I let him in. He set down his skates and stick and said.

"I needed to talk to you, and I figured now would be the best time, why are you busy?" I shook my head and led him into the kitchen. I took a seat on the counter and Adam leaned against it.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked and he looked at me intently.

"Us." My insides flipped and I raised an eyebrow.

"Do tell." I said and he continued and ran a hand through his short hair.

"It's just what are we?" I blushed as I answered.

"We're friends."

"Are we? Because a few days ago you were saying I wasn't." I sighed realizing what he wanted to talk about.

"Adam I didn't mean it like that. It's just I…I was so angry about everything. About Coach Bombay baling on us, Portman staying in Chicago, you being moved up to varsity, getting a new coach, Charlie having getting upset over everything, having a prank war, just everything got to me and I put all my anger out on you. And Adam I am so sorry for doing that. After I said those things I felt terrible but I couldn't take them back, I still can't. And if you want to hate me forever and ever I get that, I just hope you want to be my best friend again." He looked up at me and quietly said.

"I could never hate you Su, you're my best friend and I'll always think of you like that, it just hurt you know. I didn't want to be moved to varsity, I didn't want the Ducks turning against me, I didn't want Charlie hating me and I certainly didn't want you to hate me neither. Remember what you said to me on the first day of school when we were skating home after practice." I nodded my head feeling ashamed of breaking that promise.

"You said that we would still be friends no matter what, you said the Ducks wouldn't hate and they do." I looked up sharply at him.

"They don't hate you. They never hated you Adam, they were just confused and following Charlie. It was bad of us to do but don't you dare ever think we hate you. Adam you're a Duck through and through and am sorry if I ever made you feel like you weren't." I hopped of the counter and walked over to him.

"I hope you can forgive me." I whispered and he looked down at me.

"I did a long time ago." He put his hands around me and hugged me tightly as I threw my arms around his neck. I smiled as I leaned my head on his chest, my best friend was back. When we pulled away I looked at the clock and saw that it read 11:45.

"We should get going, so we're not late." He nodded.

--

I laughed as we skated on to the basketball courts, everyone else was there.

"There you two are, we were going to send a search party out there for you." Averman said and I checked my watch.

"We're two minutes late." I said and Averman fired back.

"Yeah two minutes as in not on time." I rolled my eyes and said.

"Fine what's the teams?"

"We don't know yet, all we know is that you two can't be together." Goldberg said pointing at Adam and me.

"Why not?" Adam asked shooting a puck into the trash can lazily, Fulton got it out and I shot it back in.

"That's why! You'll whoop our butts if you two play together."

"They have a point." I said to Adam jokingly as he laughed. So we made teams Connie, Goldberg, Fulton, Luis, Russ, and me against Adam, Averman, Kenny, Guy, Dwayne, and Julie. We played for fun and were pushing each other around and laughing as Luis landed into the fence more times then we can count. I had just scored a goal when I heard Dwayne shout.

"Hey it's Coach Bombay." We all turned to see Coach and Charlie standing there.

"Damn Conway, what took you so long?" Russ yelled as they walked onto the court.

"Come on!" Averman yelled as they got into their skates. I saw Adam on the outskirts of our group looking around and I skated over to him.

"Hey you ok?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah it's just…"He looked over at Charlie and I realized why he was nervous, he was still thinking about that fight he had with Charlie. I placed my hand on his arm and he turned towards me.

"I know how you feel, after the game Charlie called me a Hawk. But just ignore him and remember you're here with friends." He nodded and smiled and the game continued with Coach on my team and Charlie on the other. We had fun even though Adam and I both kept our distance from Charlie who I think noticed. The game ended with throwing Coach into the trash can.

--

I must say even though I hate the Warriors, red looks good on me." I said as we walked up to our bus which would be taking us to our game against the Marshall Gazelles. We all were in red Warrior coats and it did look ok on me.

"Granger." Coach checked off as I got onto the bus, I found a seat in front of Russ and Dwayne and took the window seat.

"Hey look its Charlie!" Dwayne said pointing outside where Charlie stood. He got onto the bus and all of us listened as he talked.

"I want to be on the team Coach. I want to play two-way hockey. Can I come back? Coach smiled and nodded.

"Take a seat we're running late as is." Charlie nodded as everyone else cheered. I turned my attention away and looked out the window as the engine started.

"Can I sit here?" I turned and saw Charlie pointing to the seat next to me. I rolled my eyes and shrugged. He took a seat and said.

"Su can we talk?" I turned back towards him and sneered.

"Oh yeah sure, what do you want to talk about? How I'm not a Duck? How I'm a Hawk? Or how I had a hand in killing the Ducks? Take your pick." I said darkly as he looked down.

"Look Su, I'll admit what I said was out of line."

"You think?" I asked sarcastically but he ignored me and continued on.

"It's just I was so angry and you were the only one to stand up to me and I said it, but I regretted it later on. And I didn't mean it."

"Please Charlie you're not that good at comebacks. That thought had to be in your head for you to have said it."

"It wasn't! Su I just felt like everything was falling apart and I am sorry that I called you a Hawk. You're not a Hawk! Far from it, you're a Duck. You tried to keep us together when all I did was complained, you tried to tell me about Adam and that we should treat him like a Duck and I ignored you, and I'm sorry, but can you forgive me." He seemed so sincere and he was looking at me with hopeful eyes so I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah Charlie, I forgive you." He smiled and hugged me. Just as we broke apart the Dean walked onto the bus.

"I almost missed you. Coach mind if I have a few words with your boys?"

"And girls." Julie piped up from the back as I nodded.

"Yes of course. And girls."

"If you can make it quick Dean. We're running late."

"I'm afraid this is important. We have a board meeting scheduled tomorrow, and, well, you all are on the agenda. We have to think long term here. What's in your best interest. Hard as it is for me personally, because you kids have been a breath of fresh air here, the board is going to approve the withdrawal of your scholarships. Now, you will be welcomed to stay through the end of the semester, but after that, it will be necessary for you to enjoy other educational opportunities." We all looked down, Eden Hall was sacking us. They couldn't do that! Even though this school and everyone in it sucked, I had liked being with all of the Ducks. It was nice to see Julie, Russ, Kenny, Luis, and Dwayne everyday along with everyone else.

"Dean, I need a word with you." Coach said standing up.

"I think I've said all I need to say."

"No, now." Coach said walking out of the bus the Dean following after him. I heard Dwayne talking to Russ.

"Other educational opportunities? What's he saying Russ?"

"I'll put it in terms you can understand. Adios amigo." I looked over at Charlie and he stood up and I followed. Everyone walked to the front of the bus where we listened to the conversation.

"So that's it? You're dumping them, just like that?"

"Coach, I'm sorry. Your team hasn't been performing and I've been under enormous pressure."

"From who? The alumni group? A bunch of aging pep clubbers?" Coach asked furious.

"Ted, I'm trying to do you a favor. With those kids gone, you'll get to pick your won team. Let's face it, the Ducks are drowning." I raised an eyebrow.

"Let me at him." I said angrily. And Charlie placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I got my own team. Either they stay or I go." We smiled at Coach. None of us knew he liked us at all.

"We'll miss you Ted." All of our jaws dropped, I hate Eden Hall. The Dean walked off and we walked off the bus towards Coach, with Averman ranting.

"We're just pawns, puppets for the stage show, jesters to entertain the king, barnacles on the bottom of-"

"Shut up!" Russ said cutting him off as I punched Averman in the arm, now is not the time to start panicking.

"Coach is this legal? I mean don't we have contracts or something? Goldberg asked and we nodded our heads.

"I don't know what it is. All I know is we're gonna fight it."

--

I glared at varsity as they smirked at us. We were at our board meeting, us Ducks were there, so was varsity(gag), the board members, the Dean, our parents, mine and Adam's were standing next to each other, and some students that were just there.

"Do I have a motion for reconsideration?" We all watched as no one raised their hand.

"I'm sorry Coach, unless there is a motion and a second, the decision must stand." The Dean said almost sadly, I think he liked us.

"You leave us no choice but to call in our attorney." We all raised our eyebrows and I turned towards Adam who just shrugged. The doors opened and in walked…Coach Bombay!

"Dean Buckley, members of the board. As counsel for Coach Orion and the freshmen hockey team, I'm here today to set forth your legal options, so that you may make the best possible decision for all parties concerned." We smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Mr. Bombay this is not a legal proceeding." The Dean said.

"Not yet but I can assure you it will be. Do you mind?" He asked holding up his suitcase. The Dean held it up and Coach whipped out a contract the looked just like our scholarships.

"These scholarships, an offer, became a binding contract upon the signatures pf the recipients, and acceptance by the Ducks. They cannot be voided except for cause, which I can guarantee you, you have none. Should you decide to purse their cancellation; I will slap you with an injunction. I will tie this matter up in court for years, until long after these kids have gone onto college. And I will collect damages. I will win. Because I am very, very good. I had a good education. You gave to it to me. And you're gonna give it to these kids. Now some of you may be snobbish enough to believe that these Ducks don't belong at Eden Hall. Let me tell you, you are dead wrong. These are remarkable young people. You give them their full shot and I promise you they will succeed. Not only on the ice, but in the classrooms as well. These people are my friends and I know what they can do. Accordingly, I demand they you reinstate their scholarships for their benefit and your own." I smiled at Coach Bombay and he sent me a friendly wink. Of course we could count on him to help us out, I guess it pays to have a coach who's a lawyer. One of the board members raised their hands and said.

"I move that the scholarships be reinstated."

"Is there a second?" Dean Buckley asked and another raised their hand.

"All in favor?" I smiled as I saw all of them raising their hand.

"Scholarships reinstated." We all cheered and I hugged Adam. I walked over to Connie and Julie and we saw Charlie talking to a girl with brown hair.

"Who's that?" I asked and they shrugged.

"Charlie seems to like her." Julie said and I nodded.

"We'll have to figure it out." We walked out with the rest of the Ducks but were stopped by varsity.

"Congratulations in destroying our school." Reily said glaring at us as I rolled my eyes.

"Hey look it's our school too." Kenny said and the mystery girl piped up.

"It's everyone's school you stupid jock." I smirked.

"I like her." I whispered to Connie and Julie who nodded.

"No it will never be your school. Don't you get it? You're our little affirmative action, brought in for color to entertain us. But you couldn't even do that. Your fancy lawyer kept you in on a technicality. But you'll never belong." Cole piped in.

"You'll never be anything more then a bunch of rejects on a free ride."

"Free ride? Look at you rich boy! Mummy and Daddy gave you everything, huh?" Russ asked snidely.

"Hey J.V.-Varsity game's on Friday. Then we'll show the whole school what a joke you really are. Then maybe you'll leave on your own. It'd be the only honorable thing to do."

"You know we're gonna hurt you." Charlie scoffed and said.

"Listen, you guys had an unfair advantage last time. You had one of us, Banksie." I smiled and turned towards Adam who was also smiling.

"Oh, well keep him. He never had the heart of a Warrior anyway."

"It's because he's a Duck." I fired back and Reily just smirked.

"Hey Biff, one more thing. After we beat you, the Warriors die and the Ducks fly." Russ said and the varsity just rolled their eyes and walked off. Once they were gone I turned towards Adam and hugged him.

"Welcome back."

(Please R and R! I do not own The Mighty Ducks.)


	9. Chapter 9

**D3 The Mighty Ducks My Way**

Flying. All kids want to do when they are younger is fly, soar high above the clouds and feel the wind in your face. So had I when I was younger, but of course people can't fly, unless you call sitting in a hunk of metal that flies for you flying, but I don't. But there has always been one thing that has always made me feel like I was flying. Skating. Skating on ice with your skates gliding over it, skating has always been my flying, always would be. That was one thing that made me a Duck; Ducks fly no question about it. So all Duck players have to fly as well, flap out our wings and soar. We're Ducks and that's we do, and that's what we were doing right now. Racing along the rink practicing for our game, but one thing would be different, we would have fun. I bent forward as I blurred past others, everything was just as it should be, as it should always be. A sharp whistle rang out interrupting the silence saved for our skates swooshing over the ice. We all halted obediently and turned towards Coach.

"We're going to be doing a new exercise. Think you all can handle that?" He said with a smile as we all turned towards each other, we could handle anything, and he should know that by now. That activity was easy enough, just tiring. We all had our sticks on the ground and we had to jump over them on all four, we looked silly but you could feel our muscles straining and that always is a good sign.

"Take a knee!" Coach yelled out as we all did so; I was in between Charlie and Adam. Who after having a long discussion were back to being best friends again.

"All right, I've been doing my homework on the varsity. I'm not gonna lie, they're good. The way the wiped your faces in the dirt was no fluke. So if you want your pride back, you better be willing to work." Of course we would, Ducks are nothing without pride. I thought sneaking a small glance at Adam who was staring intently at Coach. My feelings toward him had changed, I found myself nervous around him and it was scaring me.

"There's nothing glamorous about it. In the pros, we call it blue collar hockey. Now there's one thing the varsity does very well. They're vultures around the net. They pick up every piece of loose trash. That's how they beat you. Not with the first shot, the second and third. They bang in the junk. So if you wanna win, you're going to have to pick up the trash." To prove his point he lifted the trash can that had been resting in front of him. He dumped all of the trash and it fell to the ice. The smell was nauseating as I buried my head into Adam's shoulder to block it out. I heard Adam laugh, well I felt it more then anything by the rumbling in his body and he patted me on the back. I turned my head so I could see and I saw Averman pick up a moldy bagel.

"Have any cream cheese?" He asked gesturing to us and upon seeing me he flung the bagel at me. I screamed as it landed on me and flung myself back landing hard on my back on the ice. I heard everyone laugh as I sat up and picked up the bagel and flung it at Averman's head. It wasn't a hard throw but it managed to knock him down. Russ laughed as he pulled a groggy Averman back up.

"Man you got whipped by a girl." He remarked hitting Averman on the back almost making Averman fly forward and land on the ice.

"Russ"-I said laughing taking my head off Adam's shoulder-"I always whip Averman, isn't that right Averman?" He nodded cowering away from me even though we all knew it was in good fun.

"Now, now let's save that for defense, because we're"- we interrupted Coach's speech.

"Picking up the trash!" We yelled back and Coach nodded and whistled. I got over my fear of trash as we had to block it and keep the net area clean. Coach literally made us dive into it, and I did, against my will of course. As we finished we had to put all the trash back in the bin, so the rink would be clean for varsity, I personally wished we could have just left it there, but oh well. I grimaced as I placed a half eater sandwich in the bin.

"That didn't look half bad." Goldberg remarked looking remorsefully down into the bin and I gagged.

"Goldberg don't be desperate." I said skating away from the bin. I looked up in the stands and was surprised to see a young girl sitting there in a wheel chair watching us interestedly.

"Hey Coach, we got a visitor!" I called out pointing to the girl and Coach looked surprised before skating over. We all huddled together as we watched Coach talked to the girl. She pointed towards us and Coach looked over at us and sighed, he nodded towards the girl and got her and her wheelchair out onto the ice. He wheeled her towards us; she looked to be about 9 or 10 with short black hair and matching brown eyes to Coach. She smiled happily as he halted in front of us.

"Ducks, this is my daughter Jessica, Jessica these are the Ducks." She smiled up at us and my heart melted. She was a cute little thing. I skated over to her and bent down so we were eye level. I took off one of gloves and said smiling.

"Hi I'm Su." She smiled and shook my head excitedly.

"I know who you are, all of you. I watched the Goodwill Junior Games two years ago and you were my favorite player." I smiled broader and stood up and allowed everyone else to shake hands with her. I skated by Connie smiling smugly and said rather obnoxiously.

"HA!" Connie just rolled her eyes and playfully shoved me.

"So you have one fan big deal, she probably feels sorry for you." I mimicked her causing her and Julie to laugh as we all talked to Jessica for awhile.

--

Want to come in?" Adam asked several days later as we skated up his driveway. Today had been a long day, for practice we had skated all around Minneapolis cleaning up their trash population, we had been stopped several times by old ladies saying how happy there were that young children of today were actually caring about their environment. We decided not to tell them that we were forced to do this for practice since the main focus of practice was picking up loose trash. I was starting to get over my fear of trash, it wasn't that I was afraid of it, it was just so nasty I didn't like being near it. I know weird right, coming from the infamous tough girl Su Granger. I looked up at Adam's dark house his parents and mine were at some dinner at the country club leaving us alone. I shrugged and nodded. We took off our skates in the hallway and chucked them into the closet.

"Where's Rose?" I asked setting down my backpack full of books, not textbooks, library books about hockey, so I was obsessed like Adam, shoot me.

"Her son came to visit and she's off having dinner with him somewhere." I nodded, Mario was Rose's pride, all she ever talked about was her son, Yale graduate and an up and coming businessman. I had only seen him once and that was when I was four, so I really don't remember it.

"And you're left here alone?" I asked and he nodded as we headed to the kitchen him turning lights on as we went. We got in there and Adam started making popcorn by sticking it in the microwave.

"And you're parents trusted you?" Adam laughed and nodded.

"Yeah as long as I didn't tell the Ducks I was alone." I laughed and took a seat on his counter. The ducks loved coming over to our houses and our parents were scared they would like throw a party or something if they were gone, they trusted the Ducks or at least some of them (cough cough Portman and Fulton cough cough.) Once the popcorn was done we went into his large living room and watched a hockey game on the big screen TV, Redwings versus the Anaheim Ducks, of course you know which team we were for.

"That was a complete foul!" I yelled at the TV throwing popcorn at it as Adam nodded.

"But of course sine they're playing in Detroit the ref's would be for the Redwings." I looked over at Adam and smiled, noticing some things I hadn't noticed before. Like how blue his blue eyes were, and how they lit up when he was happy. Or how strong he had become in the past few years no longer lanky, he wasn't as strong as Portman or Fulton, but he had some muscle on him. No wonder Tracy wants him, I cursed as I thought about her. I had been hoping that since he came back to the Ducks Tracy would have given up on him, but she hasn't. She still follows him around and it is seriously bugging me, why though? I looked at the clock and groaned.

"I got to go!" I said standing up and Adam nodded walking me to the door. I grabbed my skates and backpack and turned towards him and smiled.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow." I said and he nodded and hugged me. I returned it and loved the feeling of his arms around me, it made me feel safe. I reluctantly pulled away and walked out of his house to the short distance of mine. Once I got to my doorstep I turned and saw him standing at his, I smiled and waved and walked into my dark house. I quickly flipped some lights on and got busy with homework.

--

I groaned as I looked at my clock, it was 1:44 and I was still wide awake. I couldn't but help think about Adam and it was driving me insane, and I groaned and placed my pillow over my head. Why should I be thinking about Adam? And his blue eyes, and small half smile, and his sturdy muscles from years of hockey, and his adorable dimples which were rarely shown, and how good he looked even in a suit and tie. I quickly sat up as a troubling thought came to me.

I am in love with Adam Banks.

--

I rushed into the library, ever since the thought came of me loving Adam I had been on edge, every time he was near me I would freak and make a bolt for it. I was looking for Connie and Julie knowing they would be here working on some history project. It was only fair I share this news with them, not just because they were females and my best friends, but because they had been bothering me about liking him since I met them, they should have the pleasure of knowing first. I saw them sitting at a table quietly discussing and I raced over to them.

"Guys I have huge news." I said loudly causing the librarian to glare at me and raise a finger to her lips. I smiled apologetically before sitting down and turning towards Connie and Julie.

"As I was saying I have huge news." They both looked mildly annoyed and Connie said.

"Su we're working can't you tell us later." I shook my head no quickly and Connie sighed.

"You know you're acting like that saying." She said warningly and even thought it was in good fun I rolled my eyes and banged my head on the wooden table, how I despise the saying!

"What saying?" Julie asked confused, of course she wouldn't know it; she isn't a native to Minnesota.

"Su you want to tell her?" Connie asked smirking as I glared at her.

"Every day I need attention." I said glumly and Julie raised an eyebrow and I continued.

"Take the first letter of all those words and what does that spell?" She thought for a moment before making an O shape with her mouth.

"Oh I see." I nodded.

"Yes it spells Edina, as in Edina, Minnesota, as in the place I have lived since birth. Why does everyone think that just because you're from Edina you're some rich spoiled brat?" I asked loudly getting shushed again from an annoyed librarian.

"Because a lot of people are, you and Adam are an exception but you're the only exception I've ever seen." Connie said and I nodded.

"So what's this huge news?" Julie asked and I glared.

"I don't know if I want to tell you know that I've been insulted by my so called best friends." I said leaning back in my chair and crossing my arms over my chest.

"Come on Su you know we love you, so spill." I sighed and looked down.

"I lije Adnd." I said quietly as it came out like gibberish.

"What did you say, we didn't catch that." Connie said and I spoke through gritted teeth.

"I love Adam." They still didn't hear me as I said it under my breath and I sighed and looked quickly around glad to see no one near us.

"I love Adam!" I yelled before quickly clamping a hand to my mouth. Julie and Connie's mouths dropped as the librarian came storming over to us.

"You have all been delinquents since you got here and I would love it if you would kindly leave." She said pointing over to the door as we quickly got our things and walked out while my face was turning red. As soon as we were out of the library Connie and Julie turned towards me.

"Did you just say what I thought you said?" Connie asked and I nodded. They both smiled and started squealing happily as they both hugged me.

"So when are you going to tell Adam?" Julie asked excitedly as we started walking to the cafeteria, I faltered and turned towards her.

"Never." Their jaws dropped as we continued walking.

"But why not, he has to know!" Connie Protested and I shook my head.

"Telling him will ruin everything that we have, I'll just have to learn to put up with being his friend, and I don't want to hear anymore about it, got it?" They both nodded and soon we were in the cafeteria talking happily with the rest of the Ducks. I was sitting next to Adam and Kenny and I stood up and took my tray to the garbage. Just as I was there the banana peel from my banana fell onto the floor and I sighed and bent down to pick it up. Just as I had my fingers on it I heard a coughing noise and stood up and saw Tracy standing there smirking at me. The banana peel was still on the floor as I asked.

"What?"

"You're blocking my way, move." She shoved past me and I stepped aside and saw her take a step forward right on the banana peel. She went flying forward and landed on her back her tray landing on top of her covering her in food. I couldn't help but laugh along with everyone else as she unsteadily stood up, leaning against a table for support.

"You!" She yelled pointing a finger at me as the cafeteria went silent. I felt a little bad for her, but oh well.

"Sorry Tracy it was-" I didn't get to finish as she picked up a plate of mash potatoes and flung them at me covering my face in them. No one dared laughed as everyone watched us. I brought my hands up and flicked some out of my eyes so I could see. Tracy stood there smirking and I walked up to her and taking a deep breath I spat all the potatoes that had been in my mouth as her causing her to wince. I wiped the rest of them onto her and smirked.

"Opps Sorry!" I said smiling as she turned and I saw her pick us pie, I ducked and she threw it and it hit Cole in the back of his head. I laughed as I stood up and Cole stood up furious. He looked around and glared and saw Goldberg laughing so he threw some food at Goldberg and Goldberg stood up and yelled.

"FOODFIGHT!" Everything else went in a blur as food flew everywhere. I nailed Tracy a few more times as she ran finding comfort from the cheerleaders who were screaming about their uniforms. There was a food fight war between the Ducks and varsity and I quickly joined in on it.

"Enough!" A voice yelled and we all turned to see Dean Buckley standing there covered in food as well.

"Who started this?" He yelled out and sadly all hands were pointed at us. Dean Buckley sighed and yelled.

"Everyone out! Ducks I want this place cleaned." We nodded and everyone evacuated and we set about cleaning.

"Sorry guys." I said as I was mopping.

"It was my fault." They all shook their heads.

"That Tracy chick had it coming." Julie said as she wiped at some tables. We were all covered in food but were happy. We were in silence till Averman asked.

"How bad do you think Coach is going to kill us?"

Uh oh.

--

I sighed as I flicked trash away from the net, Coach hadn't been too happy knowing his Ducks started a food fight so we were working extra hard, also the game was tomorrow and this was our last practice. Just then the whistle went off and Coach yelled.

"Let's go! Get over here! Grab a knee!" We did as we were told not wanting to anger him.

"You guys are not skating like Warriors!" I looked shocked at him, all of this and we still had not chance of defeating varsity.

"You look like something else." It was then I noticed a box resting on the trash bin, he opened it and said smirking.

"You look like Ducks." He whipped out one of jerseys and flung it at me, I caught it and looked down at it and smiled. It was like being reunited with an old friend. My hands traced over Granger and the 26. As everyone cheered and stood up and went to get there's. The Ducks were back, permanently. After practice we stayed a bit longer and did what we did best, quack. We skated in a tight circle quacking for the return of our team! We were ready for tomorrow.

(Please R and R! I do not own the Mighty Ducks.)


	10. Chapter 10

**D3 The Mighty Ducks My Way**

The entire locker room was silent as we sat waiting for the game to begin. Today was the big day us verses varsity…whoever will win will come out as champions and whoever will lose…well I don't want to think about that. The doors opened and we all looked up as Coach walked into the room he was wearing an odd half smile on his face as I raised an eyebrow.

"There's someone here that wants to wish you guys good luck…I couldn't turn him away." We all looked to the door as Paul Kariya walked in smiling.

"Paul!" We all yelled out as he smiled and waved.

"Hey Ducks I just wanted to wish you luck and to send the regards of the rest of the Anaheim Ducks who by the way still want a rematch." He said smiling as we laughed. A year ago the Anaheim Mighty Ducks became a team and they used our name because of the great job we had done at the Junior Goodwill Games so we got to go to their very first game and meet the team and actually have a game against them…we won of course but we think it's because they were being nice.

"Well I better go, I'll see you later." We nodded and waved as he left and Coach turned towards us.

"Are you all ready?" We nodded and walked up to the ice in a single file line. As we made our way out there I saw varsity already on the ice warming up, fans were everywhere getting ready for the game. Charlie stood at the front of the line and said to all of us quietly.

"This is for Hans." We made our way past him, I smiled and gave him a nod as I put my helmet on and skated onto the ice trailing behind Dwayne. We skated in a tight circle bending down to run our hands over the ice showing respect to Hans. We skated over to the bench where Coach was already standing waiting for us.

"All right, let's go hunting for goose eggs, huh? On three…Quack." We all looked at him surprised it was one thing to give us our jersey's back but allow us to quack! I must be dreaming. He just smiled and out his hand in as we all followed suit.

"One…two…three quack." We all smiled at each other and joined in.

"Quack, quack, quack, quack." The crowded got the message and joined in.

"Go Ducks!" We yelled loudly as the game got ready to start. I sighed as I watched Adam skate out to take the face off.

"You know Su tonight would be a great night to tell Adam your feelings towards him." Connie said next to me as we sat down I laughed humorously.

"Nice try." I said turning towards her and she sighed.

"He has a right to know!"

"No he doesn't!" Connie rolled her eyes and sighed loudly.

"Besides why would he want me when he can have someone like Tracy?" I said motioning to where Tracy sat, in the middle of her cheerleaders. Connie rolled her eyes.

"You're comparing yourself to _her?_ Please you are so much better then her." I just turned away and focused on the game. Adam was up against Reily and the whistle blew and Reily shoved Adam to the ground. Reily had the puck and sailed down towards Julie and shot it at her luckily she blocked it.

"Great Job Jules!" I yelled out clapping my hands. I looked up as I heard Josh Hendersin, the announcer speak.

"This rate it's going to take a miracle for the Ducks to hang on." I rolled my eyes we were only what, ten seconds into the game and he's already saying we're in trouble. I winced as I saw Kenny flying into the board's curtsy of varsity. Well they're not going to go easy on us. Cole got the puck and sailed it towards Julie put Goldberg blocked it with his foot!

"Yeah Goldberg!" I yelled out as he skated by. I watched as Charlie took the next face off against Reily, I grinned as Charlie shoved Reily down. Dwayne got the puck but got slammed into the boards and Fulton went up and slammed the guy that slammed Dwayne and then Fulton got slammed by varsity. The puck went behind our net and Charlie got it and swung by the boards getting shoved into the by Reily. Reily got the puck and shot it forward but Julie luckily blocked it.

"Granger take the face off!" Coach yelled and I nodded and jumped over the railing and landed on the ice. Adam skated up beside me.

"Be safe." I nodded and skated to the center of the ice halting in front of a smirking Reily.

"Ah well, well, well if it isn't the hot Duck…time to prove your worth." I glared and leaned forward.

"You're on." The ref blew the whistle and with lightning fast reflexes I shot the puck to Fulton and then knocked Reily to the ice.

"Well I guess I proved my worth." I growled down to him and saw Cole charging me. This isn't going to end well; I thought as I ducked down and narrowly avoided Cole. I skated forward following the puck which was being shot at poor Julie. I came up behind the net where the puck sat and shot it forward and Adam got to it speeding down to varsity's goal. He shot but sadly Scooter saved it. The game continued on like that, varsity shoving us around and shooting at Julie while we fought just to keep them at bay.

They became more violent though flipping us all around. I was skating forward when suddenly a player dived out in front of me sending my flying. I landed hard on my back and groaned as Adam quickly skated over.

"You ok?" He asked pulling me and I nodded in a dazed expression.

"Ref call something! That's my daughter!" I groaned as I turned and saw my Mom and Dad both in the stands yelling out at the ref.

"This is so embarrassing." I muttered next to Adam who chuckled.

"It could be worse."

"How?" I asked quirking an eyebrow up and he smirked.

"I could be hurt." I laughed and nodded my head…it was true Adam wasn't hurt like usual. I skated over to the bench and sat down as Luis took my spot.

"Get out of there Averman!" I yelled as Averman got slammed into the boards hard, he sank to the ground and got slammed again.

"Call something!" I yelled as the ref skated by. Dwayne and Fulton brought Averman back over who was looking a little out of sorts.

"Ah, it's so pretty. Hi Coach." He said happily to Coach as he took his seat. I patted him on the back as he sat down next to me still looking around happily. I turned my attention back to the game as Julie accidentally got shoved out of the net as varsity shot the puck forward; she scrambled towards the puck and …blocked it! I stood up and cheered along with the rest of us but we quickly stopped as Guy got slammed into the boards and didn't get up.

"Guy!" Connie yelled out as I held her back from getting onto the ice.

"He's fine Connie…he'll be fine." I said comfortingly as Guy got checked over, turns out he hurt his arm…not badly but still. He got taken off the ice and I sighed sadly as we watched him go. Connie sat down dejectedly and said quietly to me.

"I should be with him." I looked over at her and saw that she still loved Guy. I patter her on the back and wrapped my arm around her as she leaned her head on my shoulder.

"He'll be fine…I promise." I felt her nod as we watched the game. I cheered as Charlie got a breakaway and tore down to varsity's net the buzzer was counting down and just as he shot it forward it went off. I groaned loudly as well stood up and slowly made our way back to the locker room. Connie rushed over to Guy as soon as she saw him and I limped to my locker and sat down and started checking myself. A few bruises and cuts but nothing to major. I looked over at Adam who was applying more tape to his bad wrist from the Junior Goodwill Games.

Just then Coach walked in and instead of yelling or telling us we were doing poorly he said.

"You're playing hard. I'm proud of you guys." Even though I was in pain I smiled. We had finally made Coach proud of us. Coach turned towards me and winked.

"They're cheap shooting us to death, Coach," Luis complained and Coach nodded.

"I know they are."

"It's gonna take a miracle for us to hold on." Averman said quietly and suddenly the door flew open and in walked…Portman!

"Dean Portman is awarded a full athletic and academic scholarship to the Eden Hall Academy. I had this lying around the house in Chicago. My attorney thought I should sign it, I agreed. Its official boys! I'm back!" He yelled as we all jumped up from our seats and enveloped him in hugs. He smiled as he got hugs from us three girls.

"Girls looking hotter then ever." We laughed and hugged him some more. We were all together at last…and thank God. Portman quickly changed and we headed out to the ice refreshed and ready to kick some butt. The crowd cheered loudly as they caught sight of Portman especially the ladies of the audience. Like my Mom…sadly. Portman skated us beside Cole and I knew some serious ice drama was about to start, and I was true. As the whistle blew Cole lunged for Portman who chuckled and flipped Cole into the crowd. All of us Ducks on the bench leaned over to look and we laughed out loud.

"Serves you right!" I yelled as Cole tried to stand up but fell over in the process. With Portman back meant that the Bash Brothers were back as well. They shoved varsity around as hard as they did to us. Luis got the puck and shot it forward but Scoter blocked it and then Luis slammed into the boards on his own.

"Seriously," I said turning to Connie as Luis tried to get up, "We taught him how to skate two years ago and he has only stopped once! What is wrong with him?" Connie laughed and shrugged. I groaned as Portman got fouled for 'hooking' Reily, stupid Reily. There was only two minutes left and Portman had to be out those two minutes. He complained the entire way to the penalty box and once there he did what he does best. Getting the crowd riled up he started cheering and they followed suit along with us. And then he did something very surprising…he started stripping!

"Take it off!" I yelled out laughing along with Connie as I saw several women in the audience swoon. He threw off his pads and t-shirt to reveal his muscular chest. He started flexing as the band played born to be wild in the background.

"Switch it up!" Coach called out as players jumped onto the ice. A whistle blew and Coach Wilson yelled out.

"Too many players!" You got to be kidding me! I thought as the ref said we had too many players on the ice and that it would have to be five against three. And poor Kenny had to go to the box, oh well he'll keep Portman company. We all huddled together as Coach talked.

"The pressure is all on them. All we gotta do is hold our ground. Ok Conway, Banks, and…Goldberg." We all looked surprised as did Goldberg. They took to the ice but not before Charlie could get his C back. My eyes stayed solely on s varsity charged towards out net. Julie dived to get it but the faked and she was out of the net leaving it open.

"No!" I yelled out as Adam skated behind the net and dove in front of it blocking the puck. I cheered loudly with the rest of the Ducks.

"Did you see that?" I yelled at Connie who laughed and nodded. Reily got the puck and headed towards out net but Charlie flipped him and headed towards varsity's net with Goldberg skating behind. There was only ten seconds left as Charlie neared their net and did his typical triple deke. Just as he moved to the right for the third time Scooter lunged towards that side but instead of shooting it forward Charlie passed it back to…Goldberg? I watched in shock as Goldberg had the puck.

"Shoot Goldberg!" We all yelled out together as the seconds ticked away. Two varsity players charged at Goldberg as he shot it forward. Time seem to stop as it raced past Scooter. And then the deafening sound of the buzzer went off! We won! I screamed loudly with Connie as we kept yelling.

"We won!" We hugged each other and raced out onto the ice as the crowd cheered. We had done it…we had beat varsity and we found our place in the school. I hugged everyone around and searched for Adam finally spotting him I skated over.

"Adam we won!" I yelled as I stopped in front of him and before I could stop myself I threw myself into his arms and kissed him soundly on the lips. I enjoyed the feel oh his lips on mine as I kissed him happily before pulling away abruptly. What have I done? I thought as I looked at Adam my eyes big and my cheeks flushed. I could hear cheering all around us but I knew that we were being watched. Adam also seemed surprised because he was flushed as well. I just kissed my best friend and enjoyed it.

I looked up at him and said weakly.

"Opps, sorry Adam…I guess I got a little too happy." I said refusing to look at him as I turned my back to him and skated forward. I saw all of the Duck's eyes and Coach's on me.

"Su!" I turned around and Adam skated up next to me and sighed and ran a hand through his hair. I raised an eyebrow confused as he smiled sheepishly down at me.

"I'm actually glad you did." What did he say? I didn't have time to think as he leaned down and softly kissed me on the lips. I smiled and threw my arms around him as I kissed him back, who cares that the Ducks, the entire student population and my parents were watching.

"Finally!" We broke apart as we saw the Ducks watching us with smiles on their faces. I blushed and looked up at Adam and smiled. We broke apart and quickly skated over to the Ducks as we started cheering and the crowd cheered as well.

"Hey guys!" We turned towards Charlie who was pointing ahead and we all looked and I gasped. There under the scoreboard was a brand new banner that read Eden Hall Ducks. It had our Duck logo on it in red, black, and white. We all cheered as the crowd quacked, the Ducks were victorious.

--

"Come on, the guys are waiting for us." I said as I checked myself in the mirror. Connie, Julie and I were in the bathroom checking ourselves over before going out with the rest of the Ducks. We were changed and looking good I was still on cloud nine from my kiss with Adam. I smiled as I put my hair up in a ponytail and Connie smirked.

"Someone sure is happy!" I blushed as the two laughed.

"Yeah well…we have a lot to be happy about."

"That you do, I never thought you would tell him your feelings let alone kiss him." I laughed and looked pointedly at her.

"That's rich coming from you; I saw your little lip lock with Guy." Connie blushed and looked down.

"We got back together." Julie and I cheered as we hugged her and Julie sighed.

"Well looks like I'm the single Duck." Connie and I rolled our eyes as I said.

"Yeah right we saw that little kiss with Scooter. What's up with that?" Julie rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"I don't know, but I like him."

"He's better then the rest of him." Connie remarked as I nodded.

"So you guys ready?" They nodded and we grabbed our rollerblades and headed to the front of the school where all the guys sat on the steps waiting for us. I flopped down next to Adam as I got my skates on. He smiled down at me and I returned it.

"So where are we going?" Portman asked as he lounged on the stairs.

"Yeah?" We all asked turning towards Charlie who was standing in front of us. We had all wanted to hang out together, just us no one else. An idea came to me and I stood up.

"I've got an idea." Everyone listened in as I continued.

"What about the pond? I mean come on guys that's where everything started, if Coach Bombay hadn't gotten drunk and gotten community service he would have never coach us. Which means we wouldn't be here…right now…together. And I don't know about you guys but you're more then just my teammates or my friends you're…you're my…"

"Family?" Adam quietly asked and I nodded.

"Yeah you're my family, and I wouldn't want it any other way." The Ducks all nodded and smiled and Charlie patted me on the back.

"Great idea Granger." I smirked and nodded.

"Well you're gonna love this next one Conway?" He raised an eyebrow and I smirked.

"Race you there." I jumped off the curb and landed on the street racing forward as I heard the protests of the others. I laughed as blurs past me and I looked up and saw a formation of Ducks flying together in perfect harmony…just like us.

THE END…

(Thanks for the awesome reviews guys! I am thinking about doing a sequel! Please R and R! I do not own the Mighty Ducks!)


End file.
